After Dead
by chocogreen
Summary: The short second life of Bree Tanner: Bree wakes up all alone, sure that she is dead. When she finds Diego they are trying to figure out what to do now and why they are there. Maybe it has to do with a special ability from Diego or even both of them...
1. Prologue

**First of all, I've just bought The short second life of Bree Tanner and I found the story heartbreaking to see it from her view. I really like Bree now and I wanted to write a story about what happened after she died. I wrote a little prologue and I would like you to comment if I should write the story or not, maybe I'll split it up in different chapters, I don't know yet.**

Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.

**Prologue:**

People say that when you die, you can see your life passing by like a movie. But how could it be like that? I was already dead, I was a _vampire_. I saw the tall vampire walking towards me with a smirk on his face and closed my eyes as the red haired mind reader told me. I took my last breath and my life didn't pass by. There was just one thing that crossed my mind. And it was _him_, Diego. I could see his dark, curly hair and his perfect face sparkling in the sunlight. He smiled at me and I wanted to touch his lips but then my thoughts changed. Although I had never seen my creator before I could see her and Riley ripping him to pieces. And I could remember what Riley had said to me. "I've got the handshake figured out. I'll show her in four days, when we meet up." I hoped he was right, that I could see him again. Even if I was a murderer, doomed to go to hell.


	2. Handshake

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

**The long text in the begining, is because there aren't dialogues but it are Bree's thoughts. I will have more dialogues in the next chapters - if I continue ;D -**

**Chapter one: Handshake**

"Some vampires have special powers…" "So beautiful…" "That was the worst high-five ever…" "Did you see what happened? Did you see the light?" "I'll be right back…" I could hear his voice in my head and it felt like tears were welling up in my eyes, but of course I couldn't cry. He wasn't going to be right back, he was dead and so was I. Wait? How could I think about him if I was dead? I opened my eyes, scared to see the huge vampire standing in front of me but I was all alone on the field. The others were gone too and so was the human and her appealing scent. What should I do now? Should I run? Should I call out for someone? "Hello?" no one answered and to my surprise it was very quiet around me, a bit too quiet. There was no wind, making the leafs off the trees ruffle, there were no birds singing, there were no bugs running through the grass, no animals in the forest. There was nothing but me. Was this normal? I had to find out if it was. "O my," I gasped for air and put my hand at my throat. To my surprise the burning pain was gone, there was no thirst for the first time in months. I looked at my arms and my skin was still white as snow. I laid my hand upon my chest and I couldn't feel a heartbeat, which meant that I was probably still a vampire or I was dead, maybe both. I had to make sure though, and so I ran through the forest to the city of Forks. My powers hadn't become weaker, I was still as fast as I was before and in a few minutes I reached the town.

Still no sounds. After fifteen minutes I stopped at a gas station. There were cars standing outside but there was no one in them. I looked for the bathroom and opened a filthy white door. The floor was wet and the smell of urine came into my nose. I held my breath and looked at myself in one of the mirrors. My eyes weren't red, they were black as if I was thirsty. I shook my head, this couldn't be real. Maybe this was my personal hell, being alone for the rest of my life, well existence was a better word. Or maybe something had happened and everyone just left. No, Carlisle and his wife wouldn't have left me here, they seemed to care about me and so did the red haired boy in some sort of way. So this had to be it then, being here all alone, forever. I sighed and sat down on the ground. Not that I needed the comfort, it was just a human habit that I remembered. My head fell in my hands and I wished that everything would be okay with Fred. He was the only friend I had and he was alone now, in this big world of vampires and humans. I knew that he was smart but it would be hard for him to find out everything about us. Maybe the mind reader would look for him someday, if he had the time. I was sure that if there was anyone who could find Fred and tell him what had happened it would be him and his family. Riley once told me and the others that one of them had the ability to look in the future, she would find him if the mind reader told her to. They didn't seem like normal vampires, they seemed almost _human_. They weren't a clan, they were a family. I didn't have a family, I didn't even have friends. Except for Fred and Diego, but he had been more than a friend. The first time that I saw his perfect body in the sunlight had been so amazing, I had fallen in love with him. I didn't care about the thirst at that moment, all I cared about was seeing his beautiful face. Now I thought about it, maybe I was attracted to him all the time. When we buried the body's under the stones in the bay I felt a bit uncomfortable when our bodies were close to each other. And when we were in the small cave and he tried to stick his arm into the sunlight I jumped at him just to save him. I had only known him a few hours but somehow I wanted to save the boy. My fingers slightly brushed my lips when I remembered the kiss he had once given me. If I could cry then I would've. I remembered the last time I saw him, I remembered the stupid house Riley and Victoria were in. Suddenly I had the urge to go to the house, I had to see what it looked like on the inside. I had to see if there were still some ashes left of the boy I loved. Before I had even finished my thought I was already running outside. How long would it take me to get to the house? I had a good memory, it wouldn't be that hard to find it. If I just concentrated… And boy, how easy it was to concentrate if you didn't have that burning in your throat all the time. All the space in my head wasn't occupied by thirst but by thoughts. I ran faster and faster and I noticed that it was getting darker. It wouldn't bother me at all, but somehow it felt more lonely when the sun was down.

After about an hour and a half I could see the open field in the woods. I went to the house with the strange colors, and hesitated. Did I really want to go inside? What if his ashes were still here? Would it hurt me? Would that be the moment that I actually died? But if he was really dead it didn't matter. There was no one to live for anyway. The door swung open and the room in front of me was empty except for a pink comfy couch. Our creator must've loved pink, since the house was pink too. The green and white colors didn't really fit with it but I didn't expect a senseless murdering machine like her to know anything about fashion. Not that I was any better, I killed humans too. Only the bad one though, well before we got on the ship at least. But she, she wanted to create an army, just to kill a little fragile human. She didn't care that we would all die and I smiled, because I knew that she was dead too. I couldn't see ashes or a mark on the floor, nobody was burnt here. When I turned around and wanted to go outside I saw the figure of a hand in the wall, it must've been smashed in there. I put my hand into the figure and an electric shock went through my body. It was his hand, Diego's hand, I could feel it. The sun was almost gone when I walked outside, at a human pace. The grass was still, it didn't move unless when I walked on it. After looking outside for the sweet scent of a burned vampire I went to the tree we once sat in. I couldn't find anything around the house, maybe if I had a good view and if the wind helped me a bit I would find what was left of him. Suddenly a scent hit me like a bullet in the head, it was _his_ scent. The scent came from the other treetops. Strange, did he jump up here once I was gone? I followed the scent, jumping from tree to tree. Maybe there was a slight chance that he survived, and that he came to look for me. But I couldn't be there anymore, I was dead or at least I thought I was. I finally arrived at the house I still lived in this morning. I could see the forest in which Fred had disappeared, and the ground still seemed as if a bulldozer ran over it. Some trees still had holes in it, because someone threw an arm at it. I followed his scent to the kitchen door. At first I didn't want to open the door. This was the room in which Riley had lied to me. He had lied about everything but the thing I hated the most was that he had lied about Diego. He told me that Diego would wait for me, that he was watching out for us, that he was still alive. He even gave me those messages of him and now I wondered if Diego had really said that or if Riley just beat the answers out of him. But I knew that even if he had to tell him, he didn't betray me. He hadn't told Riley that I knew about the sun too. Else Riley would've killed me when he had the chance. I finally opened the door and his scent was everywhere. It was strange that I couldn't smell my own scent or any of the others, they were here too, just a few hours ago and the last time Diego walked through this room was four days ago, it couldn't be possible that his scent was the only one left. I went down the stairs to go at the basement. The first sounds I heard since I woke up here were the steps of the stairs, cracking. The computers were still standing in the room, a game was still playing. Maybe someone thought that he or she could continue playing once we came back. They were all so naïve, _we_ were all so naïve. Fred, Diego and I were the only one who ever thought about Riley's words. The rest was just too scared or too stupid to believe him. And so was I, when he told me that the boy I loved was still alive. I looked at the corner where Fred and I always sat and somehow I missed his presence around me. He wasn't so bad, he just didn't want people to bother him. That's why he used his special ability on the rest, but not on me. I didn't bother him, maybe he eventually grew fond of me after all this time. My books were still lying on the table and one of them was open. I read the page and a little paragraph caught my attention.

_He ran in front of me, through the snowstorm. Where was he going? Did he know this place? He suddenly stopped and turned around. "Take my hand," he said. His hand was warm, although it was ice cold around us. We ran and ran until I saw something in front of us. It seemed like a cave, did he know this place? Was he trying to find shelter for us? I followed him inside and he finally spoke again. "I found this place when me and my parents were hiking here a few years ago, it's the first thing I could think off."_

Shelter… Cave… Those words could be his. I still remembered his little hide-out in the water. And I ran outside the house as fast as I could. The water was a few hours away from here but I ran and ran. I could see the forest blurring by and the leafs were ruffling now, because I was a storm that came through. No one could ever stop me, it seemed like a sign, I had to go there. Sometimes his scent crossed by through the wind I was making and then I only ran faster and faster.

I leaped into the water and swam as fast as I could to the cave. It didn't feel real comfortable to hold my breath because I was so excited. Could he still be alive? I smashed the rocks around me once I was trying to get into the cave and when I finally came up, no one was there. I looked around and saw another book lying there.

_"My little girl has finally become fifteen." I looked to my mother and saw the tears in her eyes. She could be so sentimental. I was only fifteen, she acted like I was already moving out of the house and having kids. She walked over to me and hugged me when the bell suddenly rang. "Gotta go, mum I think that's Tracey." I walked to the door and saw my best friend standing in front of me. "Hey birthday girl, ready to do some shopping?" I nodded once and took my coat. "So, where do you wanna go?" she asked. "I really want to go to the music store, I need some new CD's…"_

Store? CD's? What was he doing? Playing a little game with me? Trying to check my _ninja_ abilities? I jumped into the air and tried to pull myself through the hole. "Now why didn't I come in here by this hole in the first place," I murmured to myself. I looked over the water and saw the moon, shining bright. My skin seemed even paler but I didn't stay to admire it, I had to find him. Seattle was just fifteen minutes running from here, it wouldn't take long to get to the store. I couldn't remember which music he had picked back then and wondered if I liked it. Although the streets were empty I still ran over the roofs in ninja style. Not that I didn't want to run through the streets, it was just a thing between him and me, we were ninja's. The owner of the store had placed a new lock on the door because I could remember me breaking it. I broke the new one again and went into the store. There was nothing to be found and I walked over to the table we once sat at. A book was lying there and I started to read again.

_She lay there, crying in my arms. I couldn't calm her down. "Wade?" she whispered. "Yes?" Do you mind if I stay here, I don't want to go home." I let my fingers go through her hair and told her she could. She still hadn't told me what had happened but I would wait for it to come out, she would tell me once the worst was over. We lay there for another half hour and I could feel her tears falling down on my shirt. "My mother died," she whispered. So this was what had happened. I felt sorry for her, she absolutely loved her mom. "How?" I asked while I hugged her tighter to my chest. "Car accident," she replied._

The book fell down on the floor and I ran to the place where Kevin and the blond boy were playing superhero. Well, superhero was a bad word, they were the bad guys, killing people while proving their point. I could still see the cars and the bodies lying there and I could remember how my throat burned, but I decided to go away with Diego, to find other victims. It wasn't good for a vampire to get in the centre of attention. I arrived at the place where the cars had exploded and there was nothing to be found. Suddenly I felt alone and I knew why, his scent had disappeared too. So, this was it then? Making my head go crazy and then realizing he was really dead. I fell down on my knees in the middle of the street and smashed my fists into the ground. "It's not fair!" I screamed. This was my personal hell, living without him and maybe I deserved it, for killing all those people. For the first time today, something moved without me being the cause. My head turned to one of the roofs and something jumped off and ran into an ally. I could hear footsteps coming closer towards me and I looked at the ally. The creature was walking at a human pace, it couldn't be stronger than me, could it? Suddenly the footsteps disappeared and I felt a little breeze behind me, something blurred by. This being wasn't human. "Who's there?" I asked while I stood up and looked around. Suddenly two arms grabbed me from behind.

"Do you want to see my handshake?" he whispered in my ears. This couldn't be real, when I turned around he would be gone, I was sure of it. In less than a second I was facing him and he was still the same. He was still handsome and he still had his dark curly hair. But his eyes were black too, like mine. Maybe he was real, because his scent made my head go crazy. "Bree?" he seemed a bit concerned because I hadn't answered his question.

"Yes, Diego?" I replied. A smile appeared on his face and he kissed me, not like the other times, there was much more power in this one. We didn't have to stop because we didn't need air but after a few minutes he let go of me and finally spoke.

"So, what do you think of it?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not really a handshake you know."

"I know," he said. "But I liked this one much more."

"Where are we exactly?" I asked him.

"I don't really know Bree, I remember being ripped to pieces by Riley and our creator and the next moment I was lying in the house with no one around me. Maybe this is where everyone goes when they're dead," he said. I didn't want to think about him being ripped to pieces.

"But that doesn't make any sense, where's the rest? Why are we the only two still standing? And where are all the other people that die?" These questions were pretty logical, and I knew that he already thought about it too but didn't know the answer. He shrugged his shoulders and took me in his arms again.

"I missed you, _my little ninja_."

"I missed you too." It was true, I missed him. I missed our little secrecy while we were trying to find out what Riley was planning. I missed his smile and I missed having a friend besides Fred. He was good company, but we couldn't talk like Diego and I could.

"Say, were you killed by the vampires with their yellow eyes?" His question seemed strange now I knew the truth about them.

"No, they tried to save me actually. It was all a trap, Riley just wanted us to die, we needed to kill a human, she was the lover of one of those vampires." He would probably think this was strange, a vampire loving a human.

"That can't be, doesn't he get thirsty when he's around her?" I knew it, he would think it's strange, any vampire would.

"Probably, but they're very special and in control of their selves. They're good people. The human's mate killed Riley and our creator, Victoria." Suddenly a strange feeling crept upon me. What if Diego was right? What if Riley and Victoria were here too, somewhere.

"He must be very strong then."

"Yes, but he's a mind reader. Maybe that's why he has an advantage in battle."

"Maybe."

"Tell me Diego, what happened to you?" One side of me didn't want to know what had happened, I didn't want to think about him, dying. And certainly not about Riley.

"After you were gone, I waited for Riley. He was surprised to see me there and he asked me what the problem was. I told him about the sun and suddenly a red haired woman was standing beside him. She told him I couldn't live, that I should die or I would ruin their plans. I tried to run of course but they were older than me, they weren't stronger but they were clever. As they ripped me to pieces they asked me if anyone else knew about this but I just told them no one did."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, although they were torturing him, he didn't tell them that I knew. Well, of course I knew that he hadn't told Riley, but it was strange to hear him say it.

"They were being all melodramatic and asked me if I had a last wish before I died. That's when I thought of you. I told him to tell you about our handshake because I knew that you would come and look for me and probably Riley was going to lie, like he always did and then you were going to die too. The next thing I know is that I'm on the floor of the house and they're gone. I wandered around for a bit and didn't found a human, animal, vampire or anything else. The best thing is, I'm not thirsty at all! And that's a good thing too since there are no humans around here. I hoped that you would come too, since I thought this was the place where dead vampires went and then I laid the books in the house, the cave and the store. After I did all of that I just ran to all the places I could think of but there's nothing here but you and me. I just came back because I knew that four days had passed."

"So there really is no one but us?" He shook his head.

"No one."

"Do you want to go on an adventure, o great ninja?" I asked him. He smiled his beautiful smile at me and started to run as fast as he could and I followed him, to the beginning of our new adventure.

**End of chapter one.**


	3. Beginning of the search

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade!**

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the search**

"Where are we going?" Diego and I were running for almost an hour and he hadn't spoken to me.

"You'll see," he said, still running through the dark. After a few minutes he slowed his pace and was slowly walking towards a cave.

"Where are we?" I asked him. He finally turned around and looked at me, I kinda liked his dark eyes.

"I found this place two days ago, I like it," he said. Suddenly I wasn't standing on my feet anymore but he carried me into his arms while we were walking inside. He could be a bit strange sometimes, but I liked it that way.

The cave was full of crystals and it was absolutely beautiful. I wondered what it would look like for a human since my vampire eyes were much better. It looked as if there was a vampire standing in front of me in the sunlight, but of course it was still dark outside, it were just the crystals that gave all this beautiful light.

"Do you like it?" Diego asked. He had a hopeful look in his deep eyes.

I nodded once. "It's beautiful." He smiled to me and walked over to me. Less than a second later we were sitting on the floor of the cave, looking at the crystals around us. I was lying in his arms and it felt good, if this was hell than I didn't mind to die. It was different between us now there weren't any other vampires. It was just him and me.

"You should wait until the sun comes out. It's real strange to see yourself standing in here then, it's like your being the sun." His head rested upon mine while he talked to me.

"Don't we need to find out where we are?" I asked him. "I thought we were going on this big ninja adventure."

"Bree, I think we have enough time to figure that out. Just relax a bit, will you. Or don't you want to sit here with me?" I could hear a bit of disappointment in the dark haired vampire's voice.

"Of course not, I like to sit here with you. I thought I would never see you again." I felt his embrace tighten and he sighed.

"I was scared too, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. But I just wanted to see you again Bree, it was like something inside of me told me you were going to be here too." His words sounded strange, it felt like we were bonded in some way, maybe it was something else.

"How long is it until the sun comes out?"

"About an hour I guess." He looked at a designer watch around his wrist and I gave him a questioning look. I stood up and looked down at him. I hadn't noticed it before but he sure looked good. He wore a white jacket that was open to reveal his bare white, smooth chest. The bottom of his black skinny jeans disappeared in two high, white sneakers and he smiled at me.

"Is there something wrong, Bree?" I looked at my own clothes. I wore a normal jeans and a black sweater, I must've looked plane next to him. Of course, vampires weren't ugly compared to humans, but to each other they could look more beautiful or less beautiful.

"Maybe I should get some new clothes too," I whispered. He looked at me and started to laugh while I took my sweater and looked at the holes in it. It must've been because of all the running.

"Maybe you should." He was still laughing and I laughed with him, not because I thought it was so funny, just because his laughter sounded like a beautiful song.

"Don't you think it's strange without the thirst?" I walked to the entrance of the cave and looked outside, it was already become less dark.

"I think it's better," he said while he walked over to me. "There's much more room to think in my head, maybe a little bit too much." He started laughing again.

We stood there until the sun came up and I smiled at him. I always thought there was nothing more beautiful than seeing him in the sunlight but once I turned around and saw all the crystals shining in our light, it was more beautiful. Until I looked at him again. It was like he was the sun, but a hundred times stronger, I looked him deep in his eyes.

"So that's what it's like to look from the outside in," he said while he caressed my cheek. I stretched out my arm and I could see my white skin, it seemed like I was a diamond, or maybe a gemstone. Because of the crystals in the cave my skin had a slight blue touch, it was a color I didn't even have a name for.

"It's beautiful," I said while I was admiring his skin instead of mine now. I could've stayed there a whole day but we needed to do something, didn't we? We needed to find out why we were here and I wasn't sure if we would ever find the answer.

"So my little ninja, where are we going first?" he asked me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Maybe we should go to the people with their yellow eyes, where I last saw them. It's the last place I saw anyone but you." He nodded once and started to follow me to the open field.

"So tell me about the vampires with their yellow eyes, what can they do?" he asked while we were running.

"There's a red haired boy, the human's mate and he's a mind reader. But I didn't hear his name though. His mate's name is Bella at least that's what Alice named her. Alice is a short, dark haired girl. I think she's the one who can look in the future since she knew when Bella would wake up after she fainted. Her mate's name is Jasper, he's very strange. He has all these scars of vampire bites and it's like he can change my mood. He was angry and suddenly I felt angry too, for no reason. There's also a blonde girl, and she's the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. The big dark haired guy is her mate I think, they stood real close. The two that wanted to save me are Carlisle and Esmé. Carlisle has an intelligent look, dark and blond. He looks a bit like the people you hear of in myths. His mate is a woman with brown hair and it's like she has this strange feeling of love around her. She wanted to save me, to take me in their family."

Diego gave me a questioning look. "Family?"

"Yes, they aren't a clan. They are like a family and Carlisle and Esmé are like the parents. That's what it seemed like to me."

"These vampires are different than us. Would there be others like them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, maybe."

"It seems to me like they're very controlled. Especially the red haired one, if he can love a human."

"Maybe love can be even stronger than thirst." Now that my thirst was gone, it was different to think about her and my answer seemed so simple. They were in love, even a blind man could see that. He wouldn't kill her, he wouldn't want her to die, he would die too. Like I wouldn't mind dying because Diego had died.

"Maybe." He took my hand and we ran further.

We ran for hours and when we arrived there still wasn't anything there. I looked over to Diego and saw a shiver running down his spine. That was strange, vampires couldn't get cold, could they? And it didn't seem cold to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it just feels strange to be here. I can feel that a lot of beings have died here." He had a scared look in his eyes, as if he could feel the dead walking around him.

"Are you okay?" I looked deep into his eyes and laid my hand on his forehead. It was an old habit, to see if someone was sick. Of course I wouldn't feel his temperature rising, but maybe it would calm him down and so it did.

"It's better now, it was just when we first arrived here. Maybe it was just the thought of being at a place where vampires were killed. It's strange, isn't it? To think that someone could kill a vampire. Well, of course, one isn't that hard but if you can kill twenty of them…" He was lost in his thoughts while he looked across the field. Suddenly he walked over to the forest and stood still. "This is where you died," he whispered.

I looked over to him and saw that he was standing at the exact same spot I had been standing when the vampire walked towards me to kill me. His name was Felix, at least that's what the little blonde girl had named him.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just know Bree, I can feel it." He walked over to another place and smiled. "So this is where the Hulk died."

I tried to remember the fight and I could see Kevin and the dark haired, yellow-eyes vampire fighting. "Kevin?"

He nodded and walked back to me. "Come." He took my hand and started running. We arrived at another open spot in the forest and I could see a huge stone wall, with a lot of cracks in it. It seemed like someone had been smashed into it. A tree was lying across the field and Diego walked around the field. "Strange," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I can feel Riley and our creator here too, well not alive, but I can feel that they died here." I gave him a questioning look.

"I can't feel this, so it must be just you, why? And if you can feel everyone who's dead and you felt I was dead, then that means I am dead, doesn't it? Then why am I here? Then where are we? And where are the other dead people?"

"That are a lot of questions Bree." He smiled at me and walked towards me. "Maybe it's a special ability, that I can feel dead people. I don't know. And I guess it means that you're dead but I don't know why you're here, why I am here and what this place is. That's what we need to find out, isn't it?"

I nodded at him and was glad that I wasn't alone. It was better to think when we were together, and he was good company too. "But if the others aren't here, then that means that you're stuck with me." I poured him in the ribs and he took a step back.

"I don't mind being alone with you," he said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly I was hanging over his shoulder like a little kid and we were both laughing, ending up fighting on the grass. Of course we didn't fight to hurt each other, just to tease each other. Something about him made everything seem so normal, as if we were human.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"Let's do some shopping, since you were whining about the holes in your sweater," he teased me while he pulled me onto my feet. I didn't need his help, it was just a nice gesture.

~

"Bree, have you found anything yet?" We were in one of the many stores in Seattle and I just took a bunch of clothes to one of the dressing rooms. We were almost in there for an hour, and he was sitting at one of the couches, reading a car magazine.

"I don't know, I took a lot of skirts and dresses, I didn't really look what I was taking. I don't think I should take them though, it isn't really comfortable to run with them." He rolled his eyes and I stepped out of the dressing room, wearing one of the dresses, on my way to the sweaters and shirts. I was going to pick something good this time. The sound of the magazine hitting the ground caught my attention and I looked over to Diego. Did something happen to him? Before I could even see him sitting down he was already standing in front of me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"You look dazzling." I didn't know what to say but I didn't need to. His lips were pressed against mine and I laid my arms around his neck. We stood there for about an hour I guess, it could've been forever, we wouldn't notice. We didn't need air, we didn't need food, we didn't need the comfort of sitting or we didn't need to sleep. He finally let go of me and whispered something into my ear. "Maybe dressers aren't convenient to run in, but maybe you should just take one with you, I'll go and get you a bag." Before I could answer he already stood at the other side of the store and was looking at some racks. I smiled and looked for some clothes that I liked. Eventually I wore a jeans short and a black top covered with a green jacket.

"Ready to go?" I asked Diego and he smiled at me.

"Sure, but let's go in ninja style." He made some crazy moves with his arms, swung the bag over his shoulder and jumped into the air. I hadn't seen it at first, but there was a window in the roof and he had jumped through it. Glass was falling down to the ground and I was glad it didn't have any feelings. It would hurt if a vampire jumped through you, you know. I jumped into the air and landed on the roof of the store. Diego was already running on the roofs a few hundreds of meters further.

"I'm still faster than you!" I screamed and I ran after him as fast as I could. He leaped onto the next roof, I thought, but then he suddenly disappeared. I stood at the edge of the building and looked down at the ally underneath me. He was nowhere to be found and suddenly I heard the sound of a motor on my right. I jumped down and walked to the street. A huge, red Ferrari was standing in front of me and Diego was sitting behind the wheel.

"Hey pretty lady, do you need a ride?" he asked with a seductive voice. I started to laugh when he showed me his puppy eyes and I stepped into the car.

"Where did you get this?"

"I already found it a couple of days ago and I just went to get it. We'll be much faster in this then when we're running. And our clothes will stay in one piece." I smiled at him and he started the car.

"Wow," I said. Everything blurred by and yet I could still see everything clearly, if I was a human I would definitely just see a blur of trees. This was so different. When we were with Riley we needed to follow the rules, now we could do whatever we wanted, even racing across the road at 150 miles an hour.

"Cool isn't it, it's like flying." Diego laid one hand upon mine and looked deep into my eyes. A part of me told me that it was safer if he looked at the road, but we were vampires, our reflexes were faster than those from a human. And if we crashed, the car would be hurt more than us.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to stop in every city that crosses our path to the south and see if we can find anyone there."

"Sounds like a good idea. What if we don't find anyone?"

"I guess that I'm stuck with you then," he teased me.

I stuck out my tongue and suddenly the car stopped. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't have done that," he said while he grabbed my face into his hands. His lips touched mine again and his tongue found mine. We were struggling to win a battle and he tasted so good. It was like chocolate with an extra sweet taste. I could feel his warm breath in my face and his scent made me go crazy. His skin felt strong and soft at the same time. Suddenly he let go of me and smiled.

"Bree?" his voice seemed a bit anxious.

"Yes Diego?"

"I think…" he was looking for his words. It was strange to see him like this. Most of the time he already knew what to say before he had even thought about it.

"Yes?"

"I don't think," he corrected himself. "I know that…"

"What?" I said while I tickled him. "You're making me courious."

He got a serious look in his eyes and caressed my cheek. "I love you, Bree." My dead heart became twice as big. I couldn't believe that he was really saying that. I kissed him on the lips and smiled when I let him go.

"I love you too."


	4. A love lost

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

**Chapter 3: A love lost**

We were traveling for months now and we still hadn't found a single soul. We just had to face that there was no one but us. We had stopped somewhere in South-America and we were now sitting in the sunlight, against the wall of an old house.

"Diego?"

"Mhm?" he was playing with my hair, I liked it when he did that.

"Aren't we going to get lonely if there's no one else here?"

"Bree, you still have me, remember," he teased me.

"You know what I mean, isn't it strange to be the only two on the planet?"

"It kinda is, but I don't mind as long as I can be with you."

I looked up and smiled at him. He always knew what to do to cheer me up. He was sitting against the wall and I was lying in his arms. I turned around and sat on my knees, trapping him between the wall and me. He laughed when I gave him little kiss on his neck and suddenly a sound caught our attention. The building across the street suddenly collapsed, without any reason. A shiver ran down Diego's spine. We turned around and a woman in a red dress was standing in front of us with a scared look in her eyes. Her skin wasn't white like ours and her eyes were blue. Blonde curls were falling down her shoulders and she looked at us, she looked human.

"Am I dead?" she asked with a strange accident. Neither Diego or I could respond. She turned around and looked at the collapsed building. "O my."

"What happened?" Diego suddenly asked.

"There was a gas explosion and most of the people were already evacuated before it could happen but I was too late, I remember the ground shaking and suddenly I was standing here, in front of you. Where am I? Is this heaven?"

Diego shook his head. "I'm sorry to say this, but you're dead and this isn't heaven."

Before the woman could respond again she suddenly started to fade away into thin air.

"That was strange," I said to Diego who shivered again. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond and just walked over to the place the woman had been standing. "She's gone, I can feel that she died but she isn't here. That means that this isn't where dead people go. I think it's like something between our world and the next. That's why we saw the building collapse. Whatever happens there, happens here too."

I looked up at him, he was the one with the special ability, he probably would be closer to the answer than I could ever be. "So, why are we here then?"

"I don't know Bree, maybe it has something to do with my ability. But that wouldn't explain why you're here too."

I walked up to him and laid my arms around him. "If people can get in, maybe that means we can get out too."

He turned around and faced me. "Bree." I knew what the sound of his voice meant, he had found out something important. "The woman said the building collapsed and it collapsed here too, do you know what that means? If something happens there, it happens here too then something that happens here should happen there too, shouldn't it?"

"I guess so, what are you planning?"

"We have to go back to Forks, we have to find where the yellow eyed vampires live, maybe they can help us." He took my hand and we ran back to the red Ferrari. It would take us at least two days to get to Forks again.

"How will we give them a message?"

"I don't know, we can write something on the wall of their house, can't we?"

"You're going to rack those people's house? Besides, who says they live in a house. For all we know they can just live in a cave."

"Bree, you told me that these vampires were special and you described how they looked. Wouldn't it be a bit strange if they wore all those fancy clothes and just lived in a cave?" I smiled at him, he was right. As always.

He was driving much faster than before, he wanted to go to Forks, he wanted to find a solution. We didn't talk much in the car, we were both thinking of different things, holding each other's hand.

My guess had been right, we were arrived at Forks in two days.

"Where should we go and look first? The police station?" he nodded once and after a few minutes he pulled in at the parking lot.

"We can look it up in the computer."

"You're forgetting I don't know their surnames, Diego."

"We have all the time of the world to find a match. You'll recognize their faces, won't you?" I nodded and he opened the door for me. He had always been a gentleman.

He walked to one of the computers and turned it on when suddenly a photograph caught my attention. "That's the human," I said to him. He looked around and found a jacket, belonging to the officer who was sitting at this desk.

"Charlie Swan," he said. "Let's look for Bella Swan then." After a few minutes, there still was no match.

"Maybe it's a nickname. Try Isabella Swan." A photo of the human girl popped up and Diego hugged me with one arm.

"I'm glad you're a smarty."

"Hey, this says her name has changed into Isabella Cullen, she must've got married. She didn't seem that old though."

Diego clicked on her husband's name and I saw the red haired mind reader in front of me. His yellow eyes were looking at us. "So, she married with a vampire?"

"I guess so. What's their address?"

~

"Who should I write to?" We were standing in the mansion of the Cullens. Their house sure was big, they must've been rich or something. And everything was nicely decorated, someone really had a knack for it.

"Write the names of the vampires you know," he said to me.  
I took a piece of granite we had found outside and started to carve their names in the wall. _'Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, help us. Bree.'_

**In the meantime, at the Cullen's mansion:**

Eight vampires, one werewolf and a little human/vampire child turned their heads to the wall above the piano. A cracking sound suddenly came from the wall, as if someone was carving it with a stone.

"Mommy, why is aunty Alice her name on the wall?" Renesmee asked.

They all ran up to the wall and waited, until the whole message was standing on the wall. _'Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, help us. Bree.'_

"Mommy, who's Bree and why does she need our help?" the little girl asked. Jacob took her closer into his arms, to protect her from whatever was coming.

"It's the name of a vampire that died a few months before you were born," Bella replied.

"But mommy, how can she be dead if she is writing that on our wall. And why can't we see her?"

Suddenly Alice ran outside and came back with a piece of granite in her hands. She ran over to another wall and started to carve in it.

**Bree and Diego:**

"Would they get our message?" I asked the dark haired boy beside me. We were sitting on the couch, waiting for a sign.

"We'll know soon enough." He placed a kiss on the top of my head when we suddenly heard a cracking sound, someone was carving in the wall. _'Bree, who is 'us'. Where are you? We thought you were dead.'_

"It works!" Diego lifted me up in the air and spun me around.

"Maybe you should explain it," I said while I gave him the granite.

"Who is us, Bree?" he suddenly asked. "Can I tell them I am your boyfriend," he teased me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, tell them you're my baby brother. Of course you can tell them you're my boyfriend. What are we? Twelve and scared of our parents?"

**Cullens:**

They all ran to the wall above the couch to see a new message. Renesmee was very excited, she was already looking forward to go on a new adventure.

_'My name is Diego. I am Bree's boyfriend. Riley and our creator killed me when I knew the truth about the sun. I'm sure the mind reader knows who I am. We aren't sure where we are and why we are her but I have a theory. I have the ability to sense dead people, to know where people have died. We found that out when we went back to the open field. A few days ago a building suddenly collapsed and a woman appeared. It was strange since we hadn't seen anyone else here but she disappeared a minute later. I think we're in a place between the world of the living and the world of the dead. I don't know why but we think it has something to do with my ability. Although that doesn't really explain why Bree is here too.'_

"Who's Diego?" Jasper asked.

"When Jane was asking Bree about Victoria, she told me the whole story in her head. Bree and Diego were friends at first, they thought there wasn't something right about Riley's explanation, why they needed to kill us. On their little trips to find out the truth Bree and Diego fell in love. Diego was a friend of Riley, he trusted him but he got killed. When Bree knew I killed Victoria and Riley she thanked me, she got her revenge on Diego. She wasn't afraid to die, not if she could be him. Maybe that's why she's there with him."

"Anyway, we can't keep carving in our walls," Esme said. "Tell them to go to Carlisle's office upstairs, there's a blackboard."

**Bree and Diego:**

"So, we can communicate but we can't get out?"

Diego shrugged his shoulders. "It's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't you like to live again?"

"Yes, I would, in some sort of way." Suddenly Diego started to fade into thin air and I was standing alone at the blackboard, screaming his name.

**Cullens:**

"Bree!" Everyone turned to face the blackboard again and they saw a dark haired young man standing there. His curls danced when he moved and took a piece of chalk and wrote a message on the blackboard. _'Bree, stay here, in front of this blackboard, don't you dare to go away, understood?'_

"Excuse me, sir." The boy finally turned around and looked at a little girl. The other vampires seemed to scared to talk to him and didn't respond at all. "Are you Diego?"

"Yes." He sniffed in the air and he could smell the sweet smell of eight vampires. The dark haired guy, holding the little girl stank and the little girl looked like a vampire and smelled like one, well a bit. But he could hear her heart pounding and he saw the blood going through her veins. "Who are you?"

"My name is Renesmee and this is my family, but it would be easier for me to explain if you came closer. I have an ability like you too." Diego nodded and took a step forward. Suddenly everyone was standing in front of him except for the red haired mind reader.

"He isn't going to hurt her, he isn't thirsty." Diego grabbed his throat, it was true, he wasn't thirsty. Although he could smell the human in the little girl, he had no intensions to harm her.

"But how?" A blonde woman asked. "Look at his eyes Edward, they're black of thirst."

"Still he isn't thirsty Rosalie, let him go." They all looked at him in disbelieve but eventually Diego could walk up to the little girl. She laid her hands onto his face and he could see all the adventures she had been on since she was born. He could see the Volturi, that's how Renesmee called them in her head and he noticed that four of the vampires looked very familiar. He could see that the Edward and Bella really were her parents and that she liked the dark haired guy who stank. It seemed as if he could change into a werewolf. For a human it would've been overwhelming, for a vampire it was easy to understand with so much space in your head. And somehow it seemed logical that there was more in the world than vampires.

"I didn't believe it at first, a vampire and a human being mates," he said to Edward but before he could respond he turned to Renesmee.

"You seem like a very lucky girl," he said to her and she smiled.

"I am sir, I am. And you are lucky too. Daddy told me you were dead, and now you're alive again."

Diego smiled at her and walked over to the blackboard. "Maybe I am lucky, but I am not happy." He laid his hand upon the sentence Bree had just written. '_I will… Diego, I'm scared without you.'_ A piece of him could feel her hand, lying on the blackboard in the same way. He could feel her presence, although she was dead, he felt that is second half was missing him too, although they were just five minutes apart. What if she would never come back? Would he ask the yellow eyed vampires to kill him again, just so he could be with her?


	5. Keeping contact

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

First of all, I'm going to change between P.O.V's as long as Bree and Diego are apart. 'Bree:' and 'Diego:' Indicate which person is thinking. The _**italics**_** are the messages written on the blackboard. **

**Chapter 4: Keeping contact**

**Bree:**

Diego had been gone for almost five days now, and we were writing message to each other. It was better than nothing since he was alive and I was still dead. I missed him, and he missed me too. Our messages were the only thing we had left and I was wondering if there ever would be more, if I could ever see his face again.

_'Diego, shouldn't you go and hunt? You must be thirsty.' _I knew that he was an older vampire, but he became thirsty too after a few weeks and since he hadn't hunt in months, since we were dead, he must have had an aching pain in his throat. But somehow he hadn't spoken about it since he was alive again.

_'I'm not thirsty Bree. It's strange. My eyes are still black but I don't need blood. It's like I'm filled.'_

_'You aren't?'_ It was indeed strange, not to say abnormal. A vampire always was thirsty, no matter what, even if he was filled. But we were never fully satisfied. We wouldn't kill if we just drank blood but we could still smell the appealing scent and feel a part of ourselves, wanting to drink the human blood.

_'No, my love.'_ I didn't know why he was being romantic when he wrote me, 'my love.' Suddenly it occurred to me that the other vampires in the house were a lot older than us, they came from another century. He must've picked it up from someone because yhey were all lovers, they were together, they could whisper sweet words into each other's ear and I envied them. What I wouldn't do just to hear his angelic voice, to feel the rhythm of his chest going up and down when he was breathing, to touch his beautiful face, to taste his sweet smell on my tongue.

_'Strange. Maybe it has something to do with the place I'm in. Maybe when you've been dead, you don't need blood anymore.'_

_'Maybe. The yellowed eyes vampires offered me a home here and since I don't want to hurt humans there's no danger. Bella's father was downstairs a few hours ago and I could smell him and his human scent. Still I didn't want to hurt him.'_ It sounded like them. It were probably Carlisle and Esme who had offered him to stay. They were both full of compassion and love, and not only towards each other or their family but to other people too. I could sense that when I first encountered them, I could smell it in their scent.

_'I'm glad you've lost your thirst.'_

_'I'm glad too.'_ I could see him, looking down at the ground and closing his eyes. Something was bothering him, I could feel it in the back of my head, as if a part of him was with me. He was thinking about the fact that I wasn't there with him.

_'What are we going to do now?'_

_'I don't know. The Cullens have called their family.'_

_'Their family?'_ Did they transform their family into vampires too, long ago? Or did they just have close friends, who were as family to them?

_'They're not really family but they are different too. They only drink animal blood, as the Cullens do. One of them has the ability to sense other vampires abilities. Maybe he can explain us more about mine.'_ It seemed to me that the vampires who only drunk animal blood were much more civilized. They lived in houses and they could love each other and even have a family. I wasn't there when Riley only had a small amount of vampires but Diego had told me that they would always fight. And the Cullens never fought, somehow they seemed to live together without ripping each other to pieces and burning a limb or even a person when they were extremely mad.

_'I hope he can. Tell me more about the girl, Renesmee. What did she show you exactly? You seem to be fond of her.' _He had told me that Renesmee was staying with him whenever she wasn't sleeping. The first thing that crossed my mind then was that she was more human than I thought. Although he had told me about her vampire skin and her thirst for blood I never imagined she would also sleep like a human. She talked to him about everything, about her vampire friends and werewolf friends. About her grandfather Charlie and his new mate Sue. About her grandmother Renee who she had only heard over the phone and to whom she could not speak until her grandmother thought she was old enough too. But somehow it seemed as if they already had a bond. Diego had a bond with her too, he made it seem as if everyone around her just had to like her. I didn't really get all of it because I hadn't seen her thoughts and didn't know the whole story. He had tried to explain me a bit but he said it would be different if I could see it myself. I was still a bit dumbfounded by the fact of a vampire and a human making love and having a baby but I was sure that I would like her too. She wasn't different for me, she seemed special and she belonged into this world of vampires, werewolves, humans and everything between.

Another handwriting appeared on the blackboard. _'Hello Bree, my name is Renesmee. I want to try something if you'd like.' _The handwriting was neat and gentle at the same time.

**Diego:**

"What are you doing?" I looked into the little girl's deep brown eyes. Jacob, the werewolf was standing right behind her, scared as if I could attack her any minute. I didn't feel real comfortable turning my back to him but he wouldn't hurt me and if he had the intensions to, Renesmee would stop him. There was something about him when he looked at her, it was as if he was a blind man who saw the sun for the first time. It felt like they were boned, in some sort of way. He would never do anything that would hurt her. He felt the same way for the little girl as I did for Bree, although his feelings couldn't be romantic like mine, she was just a child.

"Mommy and daddy told me that I had gained my abilities from both my parents, but the other way around. You see, daddy can read thoughts, I can tell my thoughts. Mommy can keep everyone out her mind with her shield, I can get into everyone's mind. Daddy thought of it because I can show things to mommy too."

She had the lengths and the appearance of a five-year old but she was smart as if she was almost an adult. Although most teenagers didn't use the words 'mommy' and 'daddy'. This child certainly was special, for being just one year old. She grew much faster than a normal human, due to her vampire genes.

"Are you going to try and get in contact with Bree?" I asked in disbelieve.

She nodded and laid her hands upon the blackboard. "Draw my hands and tell Bree to lay hers upon the drawing, if nothing can keep me out, a shield between our world and hers can't keep me out either." She smiled at me and I smiled back. In the corner of my eye I could see Jacob gritting his teeth, he didn't like it when the little girl gave her attention to someone else.

**Bree:**

Suddenly I saw the figure of two hands appear on the blackboard, they were little, like from a child. Short after that a message in Diego's handwriting appeared too.

_'Renesmee wants to show you herself, she thinks her ability will work although we're not in the same world. Lay your hands upon the drawing.'_

This was getting strange. The only vampires I knew with an ability were Fred and Diego. Raoul also had one, but it wasn't very likely he actually did. His 'attraction' worked only on dumbasses and probably it wasn't even an ability. The others just liked to have a leader because they were all naïve and dumb and Raoul seemed to have gotten the control of them. And now, here I was, laying my hands onto a stupid drawing. I must've gone mad, believing such an ability could really reach through different worlds, but I was mistaken. As soon as my hands touched the cold board I could see Diego sitting on his knees like I had imagined him. His dark curls covered his face and he went through them with one hand.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Yes, she can see you now." The sound of the little girl's voice sounded more angelic than any vampire voice I had heard before, except for Diego's. But that was probably because I was in love with him.

"She can?" I could see the hope in his dark eyes and he told her to tell me the story.

Suddenly everything changed, I could see the human girl, Bella, lying on a table with a scared look in her eyes. I could smell the blood in the little girl's thoughts and I knew that the human had given birth to her child, Renesmee. The view changed again and it seemed like I was watching a movie. She showed me all the other vampires and named them, to make sure I remembered them. She gave a lot of attention to the werewolf named Jacob and to her mother Bella, she loved them both deeply. After a while I could see other vampires. A boy named Benjamin who was able to control the elements, Kate who could give people electric shocks when they touched her, Zafrina who could create visual illusions and Alistair, a somewhat scared and strange vampire who could track the things he like the most. There was a whole new world opening for me but I couldn't think about it for long because then she showed me them, the Volturi. I could see the vampire that had killed me, Felix. And the little blonde witch. A smile appeared on my face when Renesmee showed me her annoyed look when she couldn't hurt anyone with their thoughts. Her mother must've been a very strong vampire. Then suddenly I could see Diego, he was screaming my name and he laid his hand to the blackboard. He wrote me a message and when he turned around to face the vampires when Renesmee had spoken, I could see the pain in his eyes. I was not sure why she showed this to me but I thought that she wanted to show his love for me. Although she had gone through all of her thoughts I still didn't know what the girl looked like. The last thing I saw was her standing with her hands at the blackboard, Diego sitting next to her and lying his hands onto the blackboard too and Jacob who was crossing his arms but seemed curious. Some other vampires were standing around them too but she didn't pay much attention to them, she was focusing on the thought of herself. The little girl was beautiful, she had a skin as white as a vampire's and her eyes were a deep brown, she had her mother's eyes. Her bronze curls fell down her shoulders and she smiled at me.

"It was nice meeting you, Bree." She said and I could see that she was wondering what I looked like. So her ability wasn't strong enough to make her see me, if she could've then she certainly would show me to Diego once she touched him. I couldn't hold it anymore and felt my whole body trembling when I thought of him. We were five days apart, and although we wrote each other, I missed him, I missed him with every cell in my body.

**Diego:**

I could hear a car slowing down and driving towards the house. Edward, Bella and Carlisle were standing next to me. Edward had heard Renesmee's plan to show Bree her thoughts and they were curious to see if it worked. They were pleased when it did and of course proud, like any parents would've been, that their daughter's ability was that strong. Carlisle walked up to the window and I could hear two people stepping out of a car. A human wouldn't have heard it, their steps were too soft. Less than five seconds later they were standing behind me. The man was tall and had dark hair like me. There was a bit of an olive tone in his appearance and I wasn't sure if human eyes could notice it. His mate, the woman, also had dark hair and a light olive tone. They seemed as if they were from the south.

"Carmen, Eleazar," Carlisle greeted them. The woman gave him a kiss on his cheek while the man shook his hand.

"Kate, Garrett and Tanya didn't come, they were on a hunting trip for the weekend," the man said. The names rang a bell in my head and now I looked closer to the two vampires in front of me I knew that Renesmee had showed me them with her thoughts.

"Renesmee!" Carmen shouted and she ran over to pick up the girl while embracing her in a tight embrace. "Usted ha crecido, bebe." (A/N: I think it means 'you have grown, baby')

She smiled and laid her hand upon the woman's cheek, probably showing her everything she had missed. I was too occupied looking at the two to notice Eleazar's strange look. I turned around to see Edward frowning and staring at him.

"Are you Diego?" he asked with a tiny Spanish accent, it wasn't really clear but my sensitive vampire ears picked it up.

I nodded. "Yes, you must be the vampire with the identification ability."

He nodded and started to examine me, walking around in circles. It felt a bit uncomfortable but I let him continue.

"Interesting," he said. "I've never seen anything like it. And I thought you were strong," he said while he turned his head to Bella. No one seemed to know what he was talking about but Edward. "But this young man is the strongest vampire I've ever seen. If Aro knew he would have such an ability… He would be pleased indeed, he would want him to join the guard."

I growled in frustration. I would never join the ones who killed Bree, never.

"What is his ability?" Renesmee asked while still being held by Carmen. She was being curious as always, she wanted to learn new things.

"He is an immortal immortal." Everyone in the room looked at me with a questioning look, everyone but Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a demanding tone, I didn't like to be let out on things, certainly not if I was the subject.

"He's saying that you can't die. Not even if you're torn to pieces and burned. It seems that you have the ability to control death," Edward said.

I heard some gasps coming from downstairs too and suddenly everyone was standing in front of me.

"Look, Bree is writing something!" Renesmee suddenly said. Everyone turned around and they could see letters being formed.

"Bree?" Carmen asked.

"His girlfriend," Edward replied. "She was killed by Felix, four days after he died. She can communicate through the blackboard."

Eleazar and Carmen gave him a questioning look and he started to explain what happened. Diego on the other hand ran to the blackboard to answer Bree. He hadn't written anything, she must have thought something was wrong.

**Bree: **

_'Diego?'_ It had been almost ten minutes since he last wrote something and I started to get a strange feeling, something had changed in him. At first he had been nervous and then suddenly angry, now he was confused and I wanted to know why.

_'Yes?'_ O good, he was okay.

_'What happened?' _

_'Eleazar came, he's the one who can identificate abilities. He says I'm an immortal immortal, that I can control death. That's why I didn't die. He says it's a strong ability, he even called me stronger than Bella.' _I shook my head. Stronger than Bella? After all that Renesmee had showed me I couldn't believe that there was a vampire stronger than Bella. She had the ability to stretch out her shield and protect everyone around her, even Jane and Alec couldn't hurt them. But Diego was stronger?

_'But that doesn't explain why I'm here, does it?'_

_'No. Edward is explaining everything to Eleazar and Carmen right now, maybe they know a solution.'_ I hoped they would find one, I needed to be with him again, I wouldn't be able to bear this much longer.

_'Diego?'_ I asked.

_'Bree?'_

_' I want to be with you.' _Another drawing of a hand appeared on the blackboard, this one was much bigger, it was his hand. I laid my hand upon it and waited to get a response.

_'I want to be with you too,'_ he wrote.

I cursed myself for not being able to cry, 'cause I would be glad if my tears could fall, they would fall for him.


	6. Abilities

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

**Chapter 5: Abilities**

**Diego:**

"So this girl, Bree, she's in that other world?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"But then how did he get out while she stayed behind?"

I looked over to Eleazar. "She asked me if I wanted to live again and when I said I did I was standing here." He gave me a closer look and I could see him looking to Edward.

"I don't know if he can tap into his powers like that. It took Bella a lot of effort to make her shield protect us."

"What do you mean, tap into my powers?" I gave them both a questioning look.

"My dear boy," Eleazar said. "You can not only revive yourself, you can revive others too. But indeed, it takes years, maybe even decades to be capable of doing that. For now you can only revive yourself. But that still doesn't explain why the girl is there. It is your power, not hers, she shouldn't have survived in the first place. You can only revive people when you're in the living world and since you were already dead she couldn't be able to stay between life and death, she couldn't have stayed in that world. But yet, she is in there."

"Maybe she has a power too," Edward murmured.

"I would know if she had a power, she has the powers of a normal vampire," I said. It did make some sense that she had a power of her own. But that wasn't much of my concern. What if it did take me years or even decades to learn how to revive her, could I live with that? Could I live without her that long?

_I can't take it anymore._ I could hear her voice in my head and Edward looked up to me.

"Was that Bree?" No one else knew what he was talking about.

"I think so, it sounded like her." I took a piece of chalk and wrote something on the blackboard.  
_'Bree, this is going to be very stupid but think of a number between one and a million.'_

_What is he doing? Making me think of a number between one and a million. Is he playing games with me? This is so not the time. But fine, 584 653._ I heard her voice again.

"What are you doing?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm not really sure." I wrote the number onto the blackboard and I could hear Bree gasp.

_How can it be?_ She thought. _It's as if he's reading my mind. Or is Edward doing this?_

_'Edward is doing nothing, I'm hearing you in my head and that's the only way Edward can hear you.'_

"What is happening?" It was Emmet, who wanted to know what was going on, as always.

"He can hear Bree in his head, somehow. But she doesn't seem to be able to hear him," Edward said. He always took the word. Probably because he knew everything what was happening around him.

"That's not possible, she can't be telepathic, can she?" Esme said.

"No, she never did that before, this is the first time that I can hear her thoughts."

"Strange," Edward murmured.

"So about the reviving thing, how does it work?" I asked. Of course, it was great to hear Bree but I need to get her out of there.

"When you really want something it can happen, but like I said, it can take years before you revive the girl," the dark haired vampire said.

I laid my hands upon the blackboard and wished, almost begged her to be alive again but she didn't show up.

_'Diego?'_ I looked up and saw her perfect handwriting, the way she curled my D would have let my heart flutter if I were still human.

_'Yes?'_

_'How does it come that you hear me?'_ I didn't have an answer to this question but I needed to tell her that she could be alive again, someday.

_'I don't know, I honestly don't know. Eleazar told me I could revive you, that I had the power. But that I probably would have to learn for years until I could. I want you to be here, with me, Bree. I can't live that long without you.'_

**Bree:**

I looked at his words and sat down on my knees while I laid my head against the blackboard.  
"I want to be with you too," I whispered.

Twelve delicious scents hit me in the head and one odor that made me want to puke.

"Bree!" I heard Diego scream and I saw his arms coming closer to mine.

All the other vampires backed up a bit, and I could see the person with the stench, Jacob, holding Renesmee close to his chest, he was the werewolf. In Renesmee's thoughts his scent had been different, appealing in a way a lover's scent was. But now that I smelled him I knew that he was familiar. I could remember the strange scents between the ones of the burning vampires at the field, a few months ago.

I could see a shiver running down the Eleazar's spine and Edward looked at him. "I've never heard of something like that before, at least not with such power."

Was there something wrong with me? I started to look at my arms and I could see my own dark eyes reflected in Diego's, so I was still me and the burning pain was still gone too. Why was he afraid of me then?

"There's nothing wrong with you," Diego said. So he could still hear me in his mind.

"Yes, I still can."

This was a strange way of communicating. Less than a second later I could feel his tight embrace around me. I sniffed in the air and his scent filled my lungs. Suddenly Eleazar gasped.

I raised an eyebrow to him and Diego turned around too, looking at the vampire who was crawling backwards toward the window, trying to get a way out.

"Imposible," he murmured in Spanish. Now that I looked at him I could see the olive tone in his skin.

"What? That I'm here? But Diego's here too, maybe his power did work and he didn't need all those years…" I was interrupted by Edward.

"It's not like that Bree, Diego didn't revive you, you did it yourself." Everyone gave him a questioning look.

"I can't revive myself, I don't even have a power." A smile appeared on Edward's face. "You have."

Before anything else could happen Renesmee laid her tiny hands on Jacob's cheek. Less than a second later she was standing right next to me and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you." She put up her little arms and I wanted to take her in my arms it but Eleazar jumped up and took the little girl in his.

"Don't touch her," he said.

"Why can't she touch me? I'm not going to hurt her, ask Edward, I'm not thirsty." It was true, Diego had told me about her human scent but she smelled more like a vampire, she smelled sweet but not like food.

"It's not that you're going to hurt her," Edward said. "At least not by wanting her blood, but by absorbing her power."

I shook my head. "I can't absorb her power."

"Yes you can," Eleazar said. "You and your partner both have a talent I've never encountered before."

I, a talent? An ability? No way, I was just normal, like most of the vampires.

"You aren't normal, little one," Diego whispered in my ear. "You always have been special to me." His nose ran up and down against my neck. He smiled when my scent felt his lungs and I smiled too. It didn't feel real comfortable with all these people around us and they could hear what he was saying but I was glad he said that.

"You can hear her thoughts," the dark haired vampire murmured to Diego. "That means…" He looked over to Renesmee. "Have you touched the child already?"

"No, she showed me her thoughts through the blackboard but nothing more, why?" Eleazar blinked a few times, realizing the little girl's power was much stronger than he had thought.

"Tell me child, did it hurt when you communicated with her?" She shook her head and her curls bounced up and down.

"Did she hurt you when you first touched her?" he asked Diego who also shook his head.

"Wait a minute!" Emmet yelled. "I don't get it, and I think nobody does except for you and Edward. What is this 'absorbing' thing you're talking about."

"She can absorb powers of vampires." Edward said. "But only if she has touched them or has been in their presence for long. She doesn't take the whole ability but only a small part and she can use it forever."

We all gave him a questioning look.

"However, she can not absorb powers who make you feel like you're in pain, such as Jane's or Kate's. She revived herself because that's the power she got from Diego, she can only revive herself though, as I said before, she can only take a small part of someone's ability. When Renesmee showed her her thoughts she took her ability, but she can only let the one she loves hear her thoughts, only Diego can."

"Then what would happen if I touched any of you?" I asked. I was dying to know what I could do with my new powers and I felt strong. Diego chuckled and I poured him slightly in the ribs.

"If you touch me then you'll probably be able to hear thoughts but only Diego's I guess, because he can only hear yours. Bella's power will be the same, although you can only protect yourself against mental attacks and not the rest of us. I don't know what will happen if you touch Alice, probably you can only see vampires or humans. As for Eleazar, you will probably only be able to sense other vampires abilities and not also humans, like he can. You've already touched Jasper so maybe you know what power he has given you."

Suddenly it all made sense. I could remember when Jasper had lead me to another part of the field on the day I had died. He had touched my shoulder and when he was frustrated or angry I could feel it too but much stronger, I almost wanted to jump at him, but I could keep control of myself.

"Yes indeed," Edward said. "You can feel the emotions around you and control yours, but not those from the others, you can't change people's mood like Jasper can."

"I want to know if your theory is true," Alice suddenly said. She took a step forward and laid her hand upon my shoulder.

"What do you sense?" she asked Eleazar. "Which powers does she have?"

"Her own power, to absorb and like Edward already said, she can revive herself and let Diego in her mind. She can also feel our emotions and she can have visions, it seems to be exactly the same as your power, Alice. But that can't be, so we should wait until she actually gets one. And I feel like I have to puke when I look further into her mind."

"Freaky Fred?" Diego suddenly asked. It all made sense now, why the others could barely look at me when I was sitting beside him. I had spend a lot of time next to the vampire and maybe I had gotten a bit of his powers too.

I nodded. "Anything else?" Alice asked. I wondered why none of them asked who Freaky Fred was, but Edward had probably told them who he was, after I told him the whole story in my head while lying to Jane.

"She seems to be a survivor."

"Victoria," Carlisle said. It was a possibility since Victoria had touched me to bite me, but I wasn't a vampire back then. Did the powers already exist once the venom was in you?

Renesmee wanted to get to know me, now she knew that I hadn't hurt her aunt and she told me to pick her up. Once she was into my arms I wasn't standing in the room anymore.

_I was in the forest, running when I suddenly saw a huge brown, reddish wolf running next to me. A slim and pale young woman ran after it and giggled. Her bronze curls were falling down her shoulders and I ran faster and faster, trying to keep up with them. "Jake!" she yelled. We were standing in an open field now and suddenly a young boy came out of the trees, wearing only an old ripped short. "Yes Nessie?" She giggled again when he said her name and she ran into his arms. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too." They placed a kiss on each other's lips and the view started to fade._

"Bree?" I blinked once and Diego was waving his hand in front of me. He had a concerned look in his eyes.

"What was that?" I looked over to Edward who was chuckling now.

"I see that you're filling in Alice's blank spots."

"My blank spots?" she asked.

"You can see vampires and humans. She can see werewolves and halfbloods like Renesmee." (A/N: Omg, that sounds like Harry Potter xD)

"Finally, I don't have to worry about you and your stupid plans anymore," she said with a smirk while pointing towards Jacob.

Bella now walked up to me too and Renesmee crawled in her arms. She seemed like a nice young woman and I regretted that I once wanted to kill her. Her arm touched mine for only a fraction of a second.

"Bella!" Eleazar yelled. "Now she's blocking me. I can't read her powers anymore."

"She'll learn how to control them," she answered. Edward walked up to me too and laid his hand upon my other shoulder. Alice was still holding my left and Diego stood right behind me, his arms around my waist.

_God, I've missed her and her scent is making me crazy._

I turned around and Alice and Edward took a step back. I narrowed my eyes and looked into Diego's eyes. _My scent makes you crazy? You're acting as if I'm a human you want to kill,_ I thought with a teasing tone.

"How?" Diego blinked once.

"My power," Edward said. "It seems to work exactly as I thought it would. Renesmee and my power combined makes you two able to communicate telepathically."

_Cool,_ Diego thought. I rolled my eyes and turned around when Rosalie spoke up.

"I don't want to disturb you but I am thirsty." Her eyes were as black as mine and so were Emmet's, Carlisle's and Esme's.

"We should probably make a little hunting trip," Carlisle said. They excused theirselves and went downstairs. Jacob was the last one to walk through the door since Renesmee and her mother were in front of him and when he came closer his heat made me feel uncomfortable. His bare skin crossed mine and a shiver ran down my spine, not because I was cold but because the heat didn't feel good, he was too warm.

Diego and I were alone now and I turned around to cuddle my head into his neck while placing a little kiss. He took me by my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. Suddenly something snapped, it was as if no one else existed, only he, he was the one I was living for, the one thing that kept me on this earth.

I heard Edward's laughter downstairs but I couldn't react to it, I couldn't stop staring into those two beautiful dark eyes.

"Hey Eleazar!" Edward laughed. "You were wrong, she doesn't take powers from vampires, she takes those from werewolves too!"

I could hear someone turning around on the couch to look at him.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"She can imprint too, she and Diego are bonded."

We both blinked and looked at the door.

"Bonded?" we shouted at the exact same time, causing Edward to laugh again.


	7. Learning

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.******

**To make things a little bit clear for you, when Diego and Bree communicate telepathically I'm going to write it like this**_**- … -**_

**Chapter 6:**

"Edward, what is imprinting?" I asked once I got downstairs. This whole world about vampires, werewolves, humans and everything in between was still confusing to me.

"Jacob can explain it better than I can, he has imprinted too, on Renesmee."

We both turned around to face Jacob, I could feel his annoyance.

"What is bothering you?" I asked him. I looked around and the little girl was nowhere to be found.

"Blondie took Nessie with her to hunt." His annoyance grew.

Edward chuckled. "That's one of the things of imprinting, you can't stand to be without the one you've imprinted on."

Wasn't that normal? No one could life without their partner could they?

"I don't think that's what he means," Diego said. It was still strange to know he could read my thoughts and I could read his.

"You're right Diego, it isn't like that, but let Jacob explain, I'm going outside." He laid the book he was reading down on the table and he left the room in the blink of an eye. Although my mind was protected, Diego's wasn't so when Diego listened to my thoughts Edward could hear it too.

"Now, tell us," I said to Jacob. His stench was something to get used to, it certainly was. But it bearable.

"When you imprint on someone, it's like falling in love at first sight. Well, not exactly. A friend of mine, Jared, was sitting next to this girl Kim in class. He never payed any attention to her but when his transformation into a wolf began he laid eyes on her and he suddenly imprinted. I think you know what that feeling is. But it sure is strange that you were already a couple before you imprinted, it's not very common."

"It isn't?" I asked.

"No, the alpha of the other pack, Sam, was in love with my beta Leah but when her cousin Emily visited, everything changed. Sam fell in love with her and out of love with Leah…"

"Wait a second, alpha? Beta?"

Jacob laughed. "You're not very used to this, are you?"

I shook my head and Diego wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"An alpha is the leader of the pack, he can command everyone and they have to obey him. A beta is something like the right hand of an alpha, but she has to obey my orders too."

"So you can just order people around then?" He shook his head.

"It's not like that, I don't want to take their will away. Just when they're going to do something reckless and stupid I can hold them back."

Edward walked back into the living room. "Yeah right _pup_, as if you aren't the one who always does reckless and stupid things." He pushed with his fist against the werewolf's shoulder, it was strange to see a vampire touching the burning hot skin.

"Don't you have the urge to pull away?" I asked him.

"No, not really. I've become used to your could and dead skin."

Was my skin really that cold? I had never really felt a vampire skin before when I was human, maybe a bit when I was with Riley at that hamburger tent. But I couldn't remember, it was like I was swimming through muddy water again. Diego had always been the one to remember his family, probably because of his brother.

"Is Renesmee the reason you're still here?" the handsome young man next to me asked. He looked at me with the corner of his eyes.

_-So, I'm a handsome young man now-_

I smiled at him and looked at Jacob when he spoke.

"I guess it is, and Bella is my best friend. After a while you get used to this stench of yours."

Stench? Did we stink? And talking about a stench, the odor coming out of the kitchen made me feel drowsy, if I was human I surely had to vomit.

Diego frowned. _–It isn't that bad, Bree.-_

Edward walked back inside. "I'm sorry Bree, I was making food for Jake and Seth, I hadn't thought about your new powers."

"My powers aren't super smelling strength, Edward." The men around me laughed and I crossed my arms.

"No, but since you touched Jake your senses are I don't know, doubled I guess. Eleazar was talking about it before he left."

"Wait? They left already? Why didn't I hear them leave?" I stood up and looked into his golden eyes. I could see a lot of wisdom in them, like the wisdom of a man who had lived his life. But then again, he certainly had the age. The wisdom just didn't really fit with his young appearance.

"You were too occupied imprinting and after that you were shouting down the stairs. You sure have some lungs." Diego chuckled and I pushed his shoulder.

"Auw." He rubbed his arm and I smirked. So I was still the strongest.

He rolled his eyes._–In a few months, I'll be the stronger one.-_

_-But until then, I can still master you.-_

_-Master me? In what game? Should I play your slave?-_ He smirked too and Edward started to laugh again.

"Hey, what's going on. I hate these private conversations," Jake said.

"Nothing." If I could still blush then my face would've been as red as a tomato. I turned around and walked towards the front door, I needed some air.

As soon as I opened it a young boy stood in front of me. Even if his stench didn't approach me I would still have recognized him because of the stories Renesmee had told me with her mind, this had to be Seth.

"Hello," he smiled at me and put his hand into the air, wanting to shake mine. I could feel the optimism and happiness hanging in the air and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Seth Clearwater, and you must be a friend of the family."

"Bree, Bree Tanner." He blinked a few times and confusion filled the air. This was strange, when I had been alone with Diego I just felt happiness but I thought that was because I felt happy, maybe it had been so strong because he was happy too.

_-I'm always happy if I can be with you.-_

"The dead girl?" Seth asked. Great, I had a new nickname.

"Uhm, yes but Edward will explain it to you. I was planning on going outside."

He waved to me with the back of his hand and I ran towards the lake. It was a beautiful lake, indeed and I had the sudden urge to jump over it. Behind me I heard the door closing but right before it could some footsteps were approaching me. I stopped and turned around to see Diego walking towards me.

_-You aren't leaving without me, are you?-_

_-I wasn't planning on going anywhere, I just needed to go to the lake. I would never leave you.-_

He smiled at as he approached and laid his forehead against mine.

_-I've missed you,-_ he thought.

_-I've missed you too.-_

He kissed me but this time it felt more passionate, maybe the imprinting thing had something do to with it. I didn't want to let go, I could've stayed there forever, in his arms but it wouldn't be appropriate and I could hear someone inside chuckle.

"Wait until Renesmee grows up," Seth said.

Edward was being nervous, I could feel it.

"I don't think of her like that." Jacob answered, also nervous. Could I really feel them this far? The house must've been a few hundred meters…

"Yet." The sound of a plate crossing the room and ending up in someone's hand filled my head.

_-Let's stretch our legs.-_ All my thoughts were back to Diego and he took my hand while we ran towards the lake.

"Bree isn't going to jump is she?" Edward shouted and I abruptly let go of Diego's hand, letting him jump over the lake alone.

_-Bree? Why can't you jump?-_ He had heard it too but somehow he preferred to talk to me telepathically.

Edward walked outside, followed by Seth who had a chicken leg into his mouth, the boy seemed famished.

"Bree, I don't know if it's safe since you've touched Jacob. If your other senses have improved then I don't know what will happen if you jump."

"I'll have to try it someday," I shrugged my shoulders and took a step backwards. I was two steps away from the lake, if I put a bit of power in it I would be able to cross it easily.

My foot touched the ground for the last time and suddenly it felt like I was flying. Never before had I been this high from the ground or did I go this fast. I had aimed to jump high, not far and it did seem to work, I felt like a bird and when I got back down to the ground I landed softly next to Diego.

The four young men looked at me with disbelieve and Bella was standing at the garage, looking at me too.

"How cool was that?" Seth yelled.

"How high was that is a better question," Jacob said.

"More than 650 feet, I think." Edward said while walking back into the house. Something smelled like it was going to burn any minute now.

I heard a crack in a bush, not nearby, almost a mile away.

"Did you hear that?" I could hear a breath, it was getting faster and faster, I felt shock and disbelieve.

"Hear what?" Diego asked, scanning through the forest.

I noticed that I was breathing heavily and realized I was probably imagining things. It had to be me, being a bit shocked after my jump and the sound of the bushes was probably an animal.

"Nothing," I assured him, jumping back over the lake, holding back my power to land softly on the other side.

~

The day had passed too quickly. I had been lying into Diego's arms for hours now and he was playing with my hair. The sun went down and the last signs of my diamond skin disappeared in the darkness.

"They're here," I whispered.

Less than a second later Jacob was running outside and I could see Nessie jumping over the lake, running towards the werewolf's arms. She jumped into them elegantly and laid her hands onto his face while she closed her eyes and smiled.

"You've done a great job Nessie," he said to her while walking inside. She had probably shown him the animal she had caught.

Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme followed quickly after her and walked into the house.

_-What are we going to do now?-_ I asked Diego.

_-What do you mean?-_

_-We can't stay here forever you know.-_

Our thoughts were interrupted by Edward, walking outside together with Esme and Carlisle.

"You can stay here if you want." Esme smiled. The love and compassion was in the air again, she loved her family deeply and somehow she wanted us to be her family too.

"We can't, we don't want to disturb your family," I said while standing up. It wasn't polite to talk to people when you were lying on the ground.

"You wouldn't disturb us at all!" Carlisle said. "We have offered you a home before, and to Diego too. There are much things we can learn from you and you from us, please consider our offer." He turned around when we heard an angelic voice yell my name.

"Bree?" Renesmee stood in the dim light of the open door, Jacob walking right behind her.

"Is he always following her around like that?" I raised an eyebrow and Edward nodded.

"What did Diego do when you went to the lake?" He had a point there, I didn't mind it that he wanted to be with me, but when seeing Jacob and Renesmee I understood that it was strange for other people at some point.

She saw me standing next to her father and grandparents and smiled at me. Two seconds later she was standing next to me, holding her arms in the air so I would pick her up.

She showed me the deer she had caught and I had to say that her hunting skill were very good. She had fought a bit with Emmet on the way back and she told me not to tell Jacob or he would be very mad. He didn't like it when she was fighting with her uncle, but he never hurt her, Jacob was just overprotective.

I noticed that she was very smart, she was certainly too smart for her age, and too smart for the age she appeared to have. Her mental ability grow quick and now I thought about it, she could already read and write since she had written me a message on the blackboard too.

Her tiny hands let go of my neck and she yawned, looking at Jacob.

"She wanted to show you her day before she went to bed," he said while coming closer to me.

She sure was a special one, this little vampire. I couldn't think of anyone who didn't love her.

"Sweet dreams, Nessie." I gave her a kiss on her forehead before she cuddled herself into Jacob's arms.

"Where are Alice and Jasper actually?" Diego suddenly asked.

"A friend of theirs was close near town and they went to see him," Edward said, following Jacob into the house.

~

**Somewhere in Port Angeles:**

"Are you sure?" the old vampire asked.

"Yes master, she has greater powers than a normal vampire, but I haven't seen what else she can do," the young vampire said.

"You have done good Gianna." The woman was pleased when her master told her that. "But you have to do one more thing, tell me who this is. Is it the daughter?"

She remembered what Aro had told her, the daughter had bronze curls and would be a child for the following six years.

"No, master. She had dark brown hair and she seemed like a teenager."

She heard her master sigh. "So they have found a new one then… I want you to go and look what her powers truly are."

"Yes master." She heard a click on the other side of the phone and put it in her pocket again.

At first, she had been a simple human secretary of the Volturi but now she belonged to the guard. She had a very extraordinary gift, she was able to make herself invisible. Not only to the eye but also to mind reading, at least Aro's mind reading, and probably to visions too. Her power only worked when she was being invisible, as soon as she took her normal vampire form the Cullens would be able to hear her thoughts and see her very next step.

Her master hand planned this well, he had learned that she could be a blank spot into Alice's visions. And just told her that she could go to look at the family, secretly he wanted to see the child grow. But he hadn't made a decision, the decision was all hers and since she was invisible since then the other vampires didn't know she was there.

When she had told Aro about the vampire who had leaped at least 600 feet in the air he had thought it was the child, and he sounded surprised and pleased at the same time when it wasn't her.

"Maybe she will be a new addition," she thought while wandering through the streets of Port Angeles, looking for a human and grabbing her aching throat.

**(A/N: Yes, I know. Stephenie Meyer said that Gianna was dead, the Volturi had used her as their meal. But this still is a fanfiction, and I decide that she's alive again :p)**


	8. A new special mystery

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

**Chapter 7: A new special mystery**

Months had passed and Diego and I were starting to fit in. At first it was strange to have this new family but we were appreciated by everyone. The first who welcomed us was Charlie Swan, Bella's father. The man clearly didn't know everything about our kind, I don't think he even knows what we are, but when he saw me playing with Nessie he welcomed us with kindness.

The next one was Sue, his soon to be wife. Bella had told me that after the divorce of her parents, her father never found new love. But when Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leah's father had died, the two found comfort in each other.

Seth already liked us from the start but his sister Leah was a different story. From time to time I heard her growl when we came to near her but she did that with the others too so I didn't mind.

Embry and Quil, the other members of Jacob's pack were two good friends of mine. Daily we used to run as fast as we could and I was faster than them, probably because I had gained a bit of their powers. I had earned a lot of money because of them and their bets which I always won of course. Edward told me that if I touched the other werewolves it wouldn't matter, I already had obtained a werewolf power.

We had to go to Sam, the leader of the other wolf pack too so he wouldn't see us as danger when we were running through the forest. He was surprised when Carlisle told him we weren't thirsty and he shook our hands. Jacob had been right, like he had gotten used to our ice cold skin I got used to their boiling hot skin.

One night we were at Seattle, it had been a while since we last were here and we decided to do some shopping because Alice had told us too. We could freely use their money and at first we refused. But Alice reassured us that there wasn't a problem at all. After all these centuries they had enough money to feed a whole country.

"I want to give you something but I want to keep it a surprise, so would you please stay here?" I nodded as Diego gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked into the mall. I wondered around the streets, he would find me as soon as he was ready, because of my scent, and even if he didn't he could always ask me telepathically.

I took a deep breath. It was strange to walk around town, with all those human scents of blood in the air and not wanting to kill them.

"Hey there beautiful."

I turned around and saw two drunk men walking towards me. I could feel the tension in the air, they wanted to hurt me. But they didn't know that they couldn't. I decided to not pay attention to them and walked away at a human pace. They came closer and I let them, what were they going to do?

One of them took me by my arm and a shiver ran down his spine. It was almost June, it was impossible for a human to be this cold, maybe if I had been standing in a snow storm then it would be possible.

"Where are you going?" The man was probably too drunk to see I was dangerous, my skin would've told him that, any other human would have backed away.

"None of your business." I took the man's hand and told myself to be very careful, I didn't want to break his arm. But of course, my slight touch had hurt the men, it was as if a human was pinching in his hand at full strength.

"What was that for?" he screamed and his partner gave me an evil glare.

"You're going to pay for this," he said.

_-Bree, where are you?-_ Diego was out of the store and he was now looking for me, if he saw this two men he would get mad and I didn't think it was a good idea to kill these humans but I would learn them a lesson.

_-Just wait in front of the store, I have to do something.-_

He agreed and I looked at the two men in front of me.

"I am going to pay for what? Tell me, how many woman have you two hit on already in these dark alleys?" They could both see the danger now, they saw it in my pitch black eyes. I laughed and I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the alley.

"What the?"

"Looking for me?" The two men turned around and saw me standing there. In the blink of an eye I took one of them and dragged him out of the alley.

"If you ever do this again, to any other woman, I will find you."

The other scared man was now alone in the alley, screaming and running. Less than a second later I held him in a light grip, so I wouldn't break the man's ribs.

"I'm going to tell you the same as I told your friend. If you ever do this again, I'll find you and I'll personally kill you."

The man didn't respond and was struggling to get out of my grip.

"Now run," I whispered. Two seconds later I was already standing in another street, since I was faster than most vampires and werewolves due to my werewolf skills. Humans couldn't even see the blur when I disappeared, it was like I was at one place at first and then at another just in the blink of an eye.

_-Bree? What's taking you so long?-_

_-I just had to make something clear, Diego.-_

Twenty seconds later I sat next to him on the bench across the mall.

"So what did you buy?"

He was a bit nervous but his voice was calm. "I'll show you, one day."

"You know, I can always make you show me now." I took his neck in my hands and he smirked at me. "Now, tell me." He shook his head and I leaned closer, biting his neck a little and giving him a little kiss. "Fine then."

He laughed and pulled out the key of his car. Yes, _his_ car. Edward had bought him exactly the same red Ferrari he had in the other world. After he stood up, I just sat down, I didn't want to miss this.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Go on."

_-Bree?-_

_-Just wait and see.-_

He gave me a questioning look and started to walk over to his car when suddenly a bunch of girls came out of the mall. They had noticed him and one of them walked up to him. She was a beautiful human, dark hair and deep brown eyes. I had sensed her excitement from in the store and I felt it was pointed towards him, she must've seen him shopping. When she came closer I recognized the girl, she had been following us almost all day long.

_-Bree, come up here.-_ He was keeping his calm, unlocking his car and I could see a smile on the girl's face. She must've liked the car, she must've liked the fact that he was probably rich.

_-No, this will be quit amusing,_- I answered.

The girl finally stood next to Diego and she looked up into his dark eyes, starting to blush immediately.

"Uhm excuse me, I saw you in the mall and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." She had a nice voice too.

A part of me was mad, watching how the girl asked my boyfriend out, and now I was imprinted on him I had more difficulty to control it. But another part of me was amused to see the human. To me Diego was beautiful and I wondered what he would be to human eyes, probably even more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend," he said to the girl. I could feel jealousy hanging in the air.

"But she doesn't have to know about our date," she winked at him. This girl certainly had some nerve, but probably she was a cocky human, always getting what she wanted.

My mad part took over and I walked over to Diego.

"Honey, there you are!" I shouted when I was only a few meters from him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned to the girl in front of me.

The girls eyes widened and jealousy and disbelieve filled the air around me. "I guess I should go now," she shook her head and walked back to her friends.

"Serves her right, following you like a dog all day long," I murmured.

"I didn't mind," Diego said with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes as he stepped into the car and took a seat behind the wheel. A cracking sound caught my attention when I opened the door. I turned my head towards one of the trees behind the bench we had been sitting on minutes ago.

"Bree?" Diego said with an unsure voice.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Another cracking sound caught my attention, I could feel disbelieve and fright filling the air.

"That."

Diego stepped out of the car again, he had heard the sound too.

"There's no one there Bree."

"There is, I can feel it. It's scared of us."

"Hey man! Are you going to leave!" We turned around and an impatient man was waving his arm at us, he wanted to take our parking spot.

I turned my head back to the bench and I could only feel annoyance of the man behind me and Diego. Who ever had been there was now gone.

"Hurry up will you!" The man was pushing his horn.

Diego walked to the door, smiled friendly at the man and told me to get into the car. As soon as we left the driver was already taking our place.

~

"What did you feel exactly?" Edward, Jasper and Alice were sitting in front of us. Bella was at Billy's home together with her father, Renesmee and Jacob. (A/N: For the people who don't know this, Billy is Jacob's father.)

"I felt disbelieve, as if it felt caught and was surprised by it and I also felt fear, to be unmasked. Someone was out there, and not by accident, it had a purpose," I answered.

"Can you see anything Alice?" Jasper asked while holding her hand. She was shifting through different images in her head and Edward was looking to. They didn't find anything.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence, you can't control your powers yet. Maybe you felt feelings from different persons at the same time," Edward said.

I shook my head, I was capable of feeling emotions now, just the visions were still a blur and I couldn't really look forward into time like Alice could, my visions just came by when someone touched me or I touched something. But she had assured me that I would be able to control them, after a few years.

"We both heard a sound, maybe it wasn't a coincidence, the person was there for us."

"Nothing," Alice murmured.

Jasper looked over to Edward, they were having another silent conversation. Edward frowned.

"What is it?" Diego asked.

"Jasper thinks that it may be the Volturi, but they don't have a vampire in the guard who can become invisible… Like you said, you didn't see anyone."

The Volturi? After all that Nessie had showed me and the stories I had heard from Carlisle and Edward I was scared of them. And of course, after they killed me, they would be surprised to see I was still alive.

I laid my head upon Diego's shoulder, hoping it would be something else.

~

**A few days later in Volterra:**

"Master." Gianna bowed before Aro.

"My loyal servant," he said rubbing his hands.

He put out his hand and she took it in hers. (A/N: Since there may be some people who don't know what I'm talking about, Aro has the ability to read every single thought someone ever had when touching them.)

After a few minutes he let go and she bowed again.

"Very strange indeed," the Volturi leader murmured.

He had seen the girl, jumping even higher than he had imagined, and she certainly wasn't Edward's child. Then he had seen her, crossing town with a boy, a vampire boy. Their eyes were pitch black and yet they didn't have the urge to kill the humans around them, they were shopping like any normal couple would've. When she was toying with the two humans he thought she would've killed them and drank their blood. But she didn't, she just treathened them and she was very fast, even too fast for his eyes to follow. Gianna had killed the humans after that, she had been thirsty. The bodies were now somewhere at the bay, he had learnt his servants how to clean their mess. When she saw the girl and the boy again somehow the girl had noticed she was there, she said she could feel it, that Gianna was scared of her.

"I don't know why my power didn't work, master."

"It seems that it has nothing to do with mindreading, young one. She could feel your emotions, like Jasper Cullen can…"

Aro got interrupted by Jane, walking inside. "Master, Heidi has brought a snack," she said while she bowed.

He smiled and put a hand on Jane's shoulder, she was pleased when her master did that, she wanted his approval, she wanted to be the best. Although she was competing with Demetri, he also had the urge to be so.

~

"Does any of you know these vampires?" Aro held a paper in his hand, it was a drawing of Bree and Diego. He had drawn it himself, after all these centuries, not to say millennia he was a great artist.

"Yes, she's dead," Felix answered.

"Since when?" Aro asked, scared that he maybe had lost a precious gift.

"A year ago, master."

"That isn't possible," Aro said. "Gianna saw her a few days ago in Seattle."

"Master, Felix is speaking the truth," Jane said. She put out her hand and bowed.

He could see Felix killing the girl and throwing her into the fire. They all watched until there was nothing left of the girl, she was dead indeed, or at least she should've been.

"Interesting," he murmured.

"Demetri, can you track her for me?"

A vampire with brown, short hair stepped forward and looked at the drawing. (A/N: I know, it doesn't fit with the books but it does with the movie and I think it's easier to give them the appearance of the movies.)

"Nothing sir, it's like she's shielded," he answered.

"Interessting, interesting…" Aro murmured. He loved mysteries, and this was a special one. He had never seen anyone raise from the death. What if this girl had a special power? He could use it perfectly. And what about the boy? Maybe he had a special ability too. This was one of the times he regretted Eleazar for leaving.

"Gianna, you can go back to Forks if you want too. And remember, if you do so, no hunting there, you might get some attention."

"Yes master," she bowed again and jealousy was in Jane's eyes. She wanted to be the best for her master, not this newborn who was gifted with a mental power that was probably as important as hers.

~

**June 15th 2007:**

A shiver ran down my spine when I stood looking at the open field. This was where I had died, where all of us had died, except for Diego.

_-Bree, you don't have to think about that anymore.-_ Diego folded his arms around me and I rested my head upon one of his arms.

I was pressed against his chest with my back and we stood there for about an hour, just looking. So much had changed during the last year, Diego had lost his newborn powers for sure now and mine were gone too but you didn't notice because of my werewolf powers.

"Let's go back home," he whispered into my ear.

He took my hand and we started running towards the house until something stopped me. I could hear Jasper and Alice approaching us, they were going on a hunting trip but it wasn't them that had stopped me.

I could feel something, it was excitement, curiosity and a bit of thirst. It had been long since I felt thirst but it wasn't mine so it didn't really bother me.

Alice appeared through the trees and stopped to say something. Jasper showed up a second later and frowned, he felt what I felt too.

"Bree can you sense it?" he asked.

I nodded and we both turned around, surprised to see there was no one there.

"Something is out there," I said and when I took a step forward I could feel the fear filling the air.

Although I didn't hear it run, I could feel the feeling going away from us. (A/N: Invisible also means that no one is able to hear or smell your scent, else it would be pretty dumb 'cause any vampires can hear you when you come too close :p)

Jasper looked at me and I nodded, sprinting through the forest. I was getting closer, I could feel it because the fear was growing. I leaped into the air and I could feel that I hit something. As soon as I hit it, I saw I held a woman with long brown hair and red eyes in my arms. Jasper, Diego and Alice stood next to me two seconds later and Alice gasped.

"You're the secretary from the Volturi," she said.


	9. Our own ninja adventure

**Bad, bad reviews on my new three chapters, so I guess I should rewrite them –-' Damn :D Hours wasted on nothing. But anyway, a bad story isn't cool so here are the new ones, although they will stay the same in some ways, I'm not going to throw away good material xD******

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

**Chapter 8: Our own ninja adventure**

I looked down at the woman until I suddenly heard Diego screaming my name.

"Bree, where are you?" He sounded scared.

Alice and Jasper turned around to look for me.

"What are you doing? I'm right in front of you." They didn't seem to hear me at all and when I tried to put my hand on Diego's shoulder I could feel myself making the movement but I couldn't see my arm at all.

I stopped, too dumbfounded to do anything else.

_-Bree?-_ he was still concerned and already standing at the other side of the field, trying to get my scent.

_-Diego, what are you doing, I'm right here.-_

He turned his head back to the place where Jasper and Alice were standing. I looked to the ground and the woman was gone, she had probably taken advantage of the situation.

"Did you find her scent?" Jasper asked.

He shook his head. "She said she's right here, but where is she then?"

_-Take three steps forward and one to the right.-_

He did as he was told and was standing right in front of me.

"She says she's here but I can't smell her at all."

What was he saying? I put my arms around him, at first he didn't react at all but after a few seconds he folded his arms around me.

"I was standing here all the time, fool." I teased him. "Now the woman got away."

"That's not much of our concern, Aro has probably sent her, I can look for it in his thoughts once we get home," Alice said.

"No Alice, you have to go and hunt, I know how thirsty you are, I can feel it. And Jasper needs it too, go. I'll tell Edward and Carlisle."

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Jasper laid his hand upon my shoulder and less than a second later they disappeared into the forest.

Thoughts were running through my mind. Why hadn't they seen me? I looked back to the ground where the woman had been lying.

"I've got her powers," I murmured. "That's why you couldn't see me. I was talking to you but you couldn't hear me either, and then you couldn't even pick up my scent until you touched me, then I changed back to normal."

"So she really is invisible then?"

"Yes."

"Can you still sense her around?"

I scanned the area and shook my head. "No, she isn't here anymore."

"Now, let's go home," he said while taking my hand in his.

We started running again while I was still thinking. The powers of this vampire were great. If she had been close all the time Edward would've noticed her, the first day when I heard something in the woods. She was in the distance of his hearing and yet she stayed unnoticed. It was until her emotions took control that I could hear and feel her. And what if I had her powers now? How long would it take me to control them?

Diego was the first to walk through the door and I closed it behind me. He stepped into the living room where Edward was playing at the piano. He was a magnificent player.

"Where's Bree?" Bella asked.

_-Not again!-_

Diego chuckled. "Bree where are you?"

_-Right behind you.-_

He stretched his arm and I took his wrist.

"You almost touched my eye!"

Bella, Jacob, Edward and Nessie were dumbfounded.

"I don't get it," Jacob said. "Did she just appear out of thin air?"

"No, we ran into someone and Bree touched her and it seems that she can become invisible now. I can't even hear her or smell her scent, when she's like this, it's handy that we can communicate through our thoughts."

"You ran into who?" Edward asked.

Carlisle and Esme were coming down the stairs, they had heard the conversation.

"Alice knew her, she said something about the secretary from the Volturi. But she got away because well, we got distracted once Bree disappeared." Diego was still talking, I didn't mind, I needed some time to clear my head, having a new power was cool and all but it would be hard to learn to control it.

"Gianna," Edward said while looking to Bella. He frowned a little and she did so too.

"Tell us what happened exactly," Carlisle said with his calm voice. When he spoke, he spoke with the wisdom of a man who had lived for centuries, something that didn't really fit with his young appearance, it was the same with Edward, he was wise too but in a different way. He had the wisdom of someone who knew everything around him, he could know what people were feeling or thinking because of his mindreading.

"We were planning on going home and then I felt something in the forest. It was excitement and curiosity, it was looking at us. Jasper and Alice crossed us and Jasper could sense it too so we ran after the feeling and then when I leaped into the air I had a woman in my hands, but like Diego said, she got away."

"Aro is planning something," Edward murmured while he was still frowning.

**Somewhere at the Canadian border:**

"Master, they found me, they know who I am," Gianna said through the phone.

Aro gritted his teeth. "How could you be exposured?"

"It seems that I have weaknesses in my power. When I can't control my emotions my power weakens, when I touch something they can hear it, but they can't see me. The girl's attention was once focused on me and then another Cullen came, Jasper Hale. (A/N: I'll try to pay attention to this, grahamcracker-xx) They could feel I was there and then they started to run after me. Even though I got a head start the girl easily caught me, she's faster than any vampire I've ever seen."

"How did you get out?" her master asked.

"Well, suddenly she wasn't there anymore, I couldn't hear, smell or see her, it was like she was invisible too. The boy called out her name and then I started to run as fast and far as I could before I called you, master."

Aro was pleased. "So, she touched you and she became invisible too?"

"Yes, master."

"And she can feel emotions like Jasper can?"

"Yes, master. Why? Do you think you know what she is?"

"If I'm right she can absorb powers of other vampires by touching them. But since she has already felt your emotions a few times I think she can hold onto those powers forever. And she can use more than one at a time. Maybe that explains her extreme speed too. I've seen werewolves the last time I was at their house, maybe she has touched one of them. She could be a fine addition to the guard, maybe even the strongest we ever got, but we have to plan this carefully."

"Yes, master. What do I need to do?"

"Go back to Seattle and wait there for us. I'll bring Jane and Renata with me."

"But master, how are we going to get her in the guard then?"

"I need to learn more about her first, like why she came back from the death. If she has the power to absorb she must've got the talent from another vampire, don't you think? But let's not think about adding her to the guard right now, you know how our decisions can be picked up easily. It's just a visit, and of course I want to see the child too."

**Somewhere in a forest near Forks:**

"I guess that was enough for a few weeks, let's head home." Jasper turned around to face Alice who hadn't responded to him. He recognized the look in her eyes, she was seeing something, something important.

"Alice, tell me." He approached her and laid his hand upon her shoulder while looking deep into her eyes.

"Aro wants to come and look at Renesmee and Bree, he knows that she is supposed to be dead. He'll bring a lot of members of the guard, dangerous members like Jane, Felix and Alec but he knows he can't hurt us, not as long as we have Bella. He wants to study her, he wants to know her powers."

Alice looked up into his golden eyes and he hugged her tightly around her. "Everything will be okay, I won't let them touch you."

**A few days later at the Cullen's mansion:**

"He's here," Alice blinked a few times and Carlisle walked outside, followed by the rest. Aro didn't came to harm them, they knew that because of Alice's vision.

"Carlisle," he smiled and put out his hand, not to read his thoughts, just to be friendly.

"Aro," Carlisle nodded. "I see that you haven't brought Caius and Marcus with you.

"No, I just took my personal guard with me."

Renata and Jane were the only ones to accompany him and Gianna wasn't nowhere to be seen, although I could feel her.

I could feel my mental shield powering up, Bella was probably trying to protect us with hers.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

"I think you already know that," Aro looked over to me with a desire in his eyes, a desire Diego didn't like at all. He wrapped his arm around me.

"So, this is your mate then?" he asked while looking over to Diego.

"Yes, she's _mine._" He sounded a bit possessive but I didn't mind, I was his and he was mine.

Aro smiled and shook his head. "Tell me, why aren't you dead?"

"Tell me, why don't you let your little dog come out. I'm sure that she will appreciate being visible from time to time." I didn't want to be nice to him, I didn't want to be in his stupid guard. Certainly not after I had seen Jane's face.

A growl escaped someone's lips and I could see Gianna standing in front of me. Her red cape ruffled with the wind and it looked as if she wanted to jump at me.

"Now, now." Aro put her arm in front of her chest, blocking her way. "There's no need for us to be impolite." He turned over to me and looked at me with that same desire. "And would you care to explain to me how you manage to stand here?"

"No." He smiled at me and looked at Bella.

"Would you care taking your shield of her, I would like to read her thoughts." He looked back to me. "If you agree with that."

"Sure." What did this man know? He didn't know I had a mental shield, but he would soon find out.

_-I'm not leaving you here, Bree-___

_-Go and stand next to Bella, I don't want you to be unprotected.-___

_-You won't leave me, just go. I want you to be safe.-_

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and Aro had noticed something, I could feel it in the air. He was a mindreader, he had seen the silent conversation. I could feel his excitement growing with every step he took closer to me and then disappointment and desire overflowed me once he touched my hand.

"Interesting," he murmured. "Jane?"

I was prepared for the pain I was going to feel but it didn't came, of course not, I had a mental shield now, but you never knew. She was frustrated, looking over to Bella.

"No, no Jane, it's not like that. Bella isn't protecting her at all, she's protecting herself." He turned back to me. "What is your name, little one?"

Little one, who did he think he was, calling me that. "Bree Tanner."

"Well Bree, it sure was a pleasure to meet you and your wonderful gift."

He turned around and walked over to Jacob, a shiver ran down his spine when he came close to the werewolf.

"Hello Renesmee, I see that you've grown."

He looked at the five-year old girl, although she didn't have the real age to be so old.

"You haven't changed." She said to Aro and he smiled at her, a sincere smile.

"Would you mind showing me something?" he asked.

She looked over to her father who nodded and laid her hand onto Aro's forehead. I wondered what she was telling him but after a minute or two she took her hands off of him.

His attention turned to Diego immediately, a new desire in his eyes.

"Do you really have that power?" he asked him. I could feel his muscles tense now I was standing next to him again.

"Yes, but I can't control it," he almost spit the words out, he didn't like Aro either. He knew his puppets were responsible for my death and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yet…" Aro murmured. "Tell me, would you two be interested in joining me to Volterra? You two could make a great addition to the guard.

Anger was filling my head and it was coming from Jane. Jasper sensed it too and he smirked.

"No, not at all," Diego replied. "It was your fault she died in the first place."

Aro put his hands into the air. "Young one, the law is still the law."

"She surrendered," his voice was getting harder and Renata took a step closer but her master told her to stay where she was.

"Even so, you don't want to join me but maybe your mate will." He looked at me and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I don't go anywhere where he doesn't go."

Aro smiled clearly thinking about something.

"Maybe," Edward responded to a question in Aro's head.

"What is it, bro?" Emmet asked.

"He wants to know if he could just study them, not for long, only a few months. They don't have to kill with them, he just wants to learn about them and their powers. He wants to give them the ability to develop them properly."

It was a good opportunity, that was right. But it felt like a trap, but if it was then Alice would see the real intensions, wouldn't she?

No one responded and I was startled when I heard his voice inside my head.

_-Maybe we should do it.-___

_-Are you crazy?-_ I gave him a glare and all the others knew we were debating.

_-No, but wouldn't it be great if you could learn how to use your powers properly, if I could learn it too?-_

We got cut off by Aro. "You can stay as long as you want of course, we can learn you how to fight, we can teach you all sorts of things."

_-Maybe we should to this Bree.-___

_-I don't know, I don't trust him, what if he has other plans with us?-_

Diego rolled his eyes, I loved it when he did that. _–Let's just say we're going on our own ninja adventure.-_

"We'll go with you, but as soon as we want to leave, we'll leave." Aro smiled and it widened each second while Jane frowned by seeing her master so happy.

"That's settled then," he said while rubbing his hands.

"Oh yeah, one thing. Don't think we're going to call you 'master' like those low lifers behind you."

Edward chuckled and so did Jasper, they both knew Jane was getting very angry and so was Gianna. Renata was the only one who kept her calm.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Aro said before saying goodbye to Carlisle.

**(A/N: I know, it's still crap. And I rewrote it now and now is 3.15 am and I'm very very very sleepy but I wanted my chapters to be a bit better :[ hope you like it more than the other one I've uploaded)**


	10. Volterra

**This is the second chapter I rewrote :) Hope you'll like this one…******

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

**Chapter 9: Volterra**

Click clack, click clack. The heels of Jane were making me nervous, as always. Click clack, click clack. I looked up to the door and saw her glaring at me. She walked further through the hallway to the residence of Aro, Caius and Marcus. At first Caius and Marcus weren't very pleased with me and Diego but they soon gave in.

The door opened and my attention went to the conversation. "Master," she greeted Aro. Diego put down one of the books he was holding and also started to listen what was going to happen. We were here for almost six months now and we had learned a lot in that little amount of time.

"There might be a problem about the vampire you were talking about." The movements of her bones made clear that she was bowing now, probably to Caius and Marcus since she had already greeted Aro with his favorite name.

"What problem?" Caius asked.

"I can't get near him," she said. "I can't look at him."

I stood up and so did Diego, he didn't want to leave me alone and certainly not here, he didn't trust any of them.

The little blonde vampire looked up at me with annoyance in her eyes once I walked through the door. She had never liked me, not since Aro thought I was the best. She always wanted to be his best and I did everything to make sure she wasn't, it was a little punishment for the hurt she had once caused to me.

"I was wondering what this vampire looks like, Jane."

"Tell her," Aro said.

Jane gritted her teeth. "He is tall, about 6 feet, maybe higher. Has blond hair and every time I want to approach him I can't concentrate anymore."

"Ah." I said, uninterested while turning to Aro. "What did this vampire do?"

"He is running away from us for the past months now, I would like to offer him a place in the guard," Aro smiled. If this vampire was the one I thought he was then I wouldn't want him to be in the guard, I would tell him that he should go to the Cullens, where everything was safe.

I smiled at him, acting like a place in the guard was very honorable, but it wasn't honorable at all, it was like hell, maybe even worse. Certainly if you didn't want to be here. Luckily for me and Diego we didn't have to be here but Carlisle had assured us that we could learn a lot and that we could return home whenever we wanted. I started to miss Nessie and I would want to make a visit, soon.

"I think I know this vampire, I'll go and look for him. His ability doesn't have any effect on me since we are friends. If it isn't him then I'm afraid I'll return without him."

"Bree, wait!" Diego started to run after me.

_-Do you think it's Fred?-___

_-Yes, I guess so. I don't know who else it could be.-___

_-Maybe you're right, we should go and see if it is him.-_

He smiled at me and we took our two red capes, we always used them when we went outdoors. If people noticed us in the sunlight we really had a problem.

"Where are you two going?" Demetri was approaching us, he didn't trust us for one bit.

"We're on a job for Aro, we have to find someone," I replied.

"I'll go with you then, I'm the best tracker there is," he said with a smirk on his face.

I took his wrist and looked into his deep red eyes. "As you may know, I'm a great tracker myself, at least when it comes to vampires."

He leaned closer to me, our faces only inches away from me. I could hear a growl behind me, Diego didn't like it when he came this close and Demetri came this close a lot, but just to get on Diego's nerves. "And who did you get that power from?" He was still smirking and I could feel victory in the air.

I growled at him and let him go, not caring if he would follow us or not.

"You don't have to be mad at him," I said at Diego.

He turned around and looked down at me. "Don't tell me you're growing fond of him."

"Of course not, silly. It's just that he wants you to be mad, you shouldn't satisfy him, ignore him like I do."

"I swear Bree, if he takes one step too close he will burn."

I rolled my eyes. Diego's powers had grown a lot, maybe even more than when we were with the Cullens. Not only his ability, of which no one knew he could revive others, thanks to Renesmee, but also his strength and speed. He had learned to control them because of all our training sessions.

"Are we going?" I put the cap of my red cape over my head before walking through the door. Some people that were walking outside bowed a little and some of them took a step back. The Volturi were well known here in Volterra but none of them actually knew that they were vampires.

We ran out of town, we didn't need to go with a car. I had tracked Fred long ago, when we were still talking to Aro, I knew where he was. Jane had found him somewhere on the country and he had only moved a few miles, at my speed I would catch him in no time and Diego would soon follow.

I always thought when I was running, I thought about the past six months with the Volturi guard.

**Flashback:**

"Bree, Diego you two will get lessons. You'll start to study about literature, art, languages, chemistry and mathematics first, you will also learn how to fight properly. Diego you can do what you want but you Bree, you will learn to control the powers you know have. I want you to be able to control your visions and your invisibility and of course, once you can control them I would like to offer you the other powers in the guard so you can learn them. You will also get fighting lessons from Demetri and Felix, they're very well trained," Aro said.

Diego could do what he want? Right then it occurred to me that Aro didn't know a thing about Diego's ability to revive others, and maybe that was a good thing.

We were brought to a room that was completely ours. There was a big couch in front of us, not that we needed one but it was a human habit to sit down when reading books. The room was big, real big since one wall was covered with hundreds of books, I definitely wouldn't be bored here.

"I wish I brought my music," Diego murmured.

"We can always go and buy you one here, we're in Italy you know, there are stores here." He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my lips. We sat down on the couch and I cuddled myself into his lap and we sat there for about ten minutes until someone named Santiago walked into the room and told us that we needed to go to our first class.

The next following weeks we learned all sorts of languages. German, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Dutch, Swedish, Danish, French, Greec, … We even learned to read hieroglyphs and of course Latin. Our minds were strong, we could remember anything quickly and after our languages we learned about the history. It was strange to know all these things, they knew everything. Aro was the one to personally teach us these things, he had lived for more than 3300 years and could tell us everything that had happened. There were other vampires who taught us about art, chemistry, mathematics and I was training with Gianna to control my powers, Aro didn't mind that my visions weren't working yet. He told me that it would come and if it didn't I could always go back and train with Alice. Of course, my visions weren't important since I only saw werewolves and halfbreeds, they had nothing to fear from them. After a while I could control my invisibility and visions perfectly and then I had to train with Demetri, Alec and Renata. I couldn't train with Jane since I didn't take over her ability, I couldn't absorb powers which caused pain.

From Demetri I learned how to track people, of course I could only track vampires. Alec learned me how to make people's senses go away but my power didn't really work the way his did. He could make all senses go away but with me it was more like people were having a huge black screen around them. They could still see each other but they had nowhere to go. Renata's physical shield didn't really work at all if you ask me. I could only protect myself, once someone tried to be into my shield and I allowed them to, they were rejected. It was like with Bella's mental shield, I was only able to defend myself.

Aro wanted me to learn Chelsea's and Marcus's powers too. Chelsea had the power to break emotional bonds or make them, I was only able to make them. And Marcus could see emotional bonds, I could see emotional bonds between everyone except with humans.

Our training sessions began and I was a murderer now, I could kill anyone within my reach in less than a second. It was all due to my werewolf genes and I thanked Jacob for them, no vampire would ever try to hurt me and that was a good thing since most of them hated me.

**End of flashback:**

I was still thinking about my past years until I picked up Fred's scent. He had been the vampire Aro was talking about and I decided to become visible again, I didn't want to scare my old friend. The more I approached, the stronger his scared feeling became.

"Fred!" I shouted and he stopped, recognizing my voice.

He looked at me, with my long red cape and I lifted my cap.

"Bree, don't tell me you're here to catch and hurt me too like that little blond witch?" he asked, still scared.

"No, silly. I'm coming to tell you that you should go as far as you can, you don't want to live where I am."

Diego arrived too and Fred's eyes widened. "Diego?" he whispered.

"Hey Fred," he smiled while putting out his hand. So Diego wasn't disgusted by him either.

"So you two survived?" he asked.

"No, we didn't at all. But I'll tell you our story."

We sat down on the grass and I told him the story. I didn't forget a thing, I started with the battle we lost against the Cullens and how Felix had killed me. Then I told him about Diego and how we got back to the Cullens. He was surprised when I told him about my ability and I continued about my life with the Volturi. I warned him to not get involved with them, that he didn't want to live such a life. Afterwards he told me his phone number, and said that I needed to call him whenever I needed his help. (A/N: It is the 21st century, so why can't a vampire have a cell phone? I mean, even if he doesn't have the money, he can always steal it, he's fast enough to do so.) He didn't want to go and live with the Cullens since he drank human blood and didn't want to bother them. I smiled and gave him a hug before he ran further and further into the wide world, free to be who he wanted to be.

~

"Aro," I greeted him while Diego and I walked into the room. "I was able to catch this vampire but his powers are useless. They only work for a certain amount of time so I suggest that we should just leave him alone."

Aro nodded, believing every word I said, I was a very good liar. "You did good, you can do as you please."

I nodded and went to my room, I still had to finish a book I had started yesterday evening. Diego was somewhere in the building, probably training with Alec.

I sighed and let myself fall onto the couch with the book in my hands. After about half an hour I could hear the sound of a cape fluttering through the air. I laid my book down when I heard the footsteps coming closer and a dark haired young man with a red cape opened the door, it was Santiago.

"Yes?" I asked him. He was probably here to hit on me but I really wasn't in the mood for this game. I liked Santiago, as someone who was a good fighting partner but nothing more. Diego always complained about the fact that he followed me around like a dog.

"Bree, I would like you to accompany me to the garden." He smiled and I smiled back, he never wanted to hurt me, he was one of the few nice and gentle vampires in here that I knew. Most of them were jealous or didn't want me here but because of Chelsea's powers we all lived together without getting in a fight. If she didn't have that power we probably ended up killing each other one day.

We walked through the hallways, it was already late and Diego still wasn't back.

"How did your trip go?"He was trying to start a conversation and I gently replied that everything was alright, that the vampire wasn't worth to be in the guard.

He smiled as he leaped onto one of the walls that protected the garden from outsiders. I sat there a lot, when I needed to clear my mind and apparently so did he. The place was beautiful, you could see every tiny street in Volterra from this point.

"Tell me, Bree. I know that you can feel what I'm feeling and you certainly aren't dumb." I could indeed feel that he was being very nervous right now, but he remained his calm. "Are you really in love with Diego? Is that why you don't seem to notice me?"

His question caught me by surprise. "I didn't just fall in love, I imprinted on him," I whispered.

"Imprinted?" He gave me a questioning look. No one knew this, not even Aro.

"It's a werewolf thing," I said. "You see Santiago, when you imprint it's something like falling in love with someone at first sight, but it's much more than that. When you see this person, you just know it's right. It's not gravity that's holding you on the earth, it is that other person and without it you would die."

He nodded. "So, why isn't he here with you then?"

"I don't know, I guess he's training with Alec."

"Alec is in Greece, they aren't training," he said.

"Well, maybe he is with someone else then," I smiled and suddenly Santiago came very close to me.

"You know Bree, I really like you," he smiled and placed a quick kiss on my lips before leaping down and running into the building.

"Crazy vampire," I murmured while shaking my head.

_-Mine.-_

I would recognize this voice everywhere, it was Diego and he was close, real close. I could feel him getting really mad.

_-Diego?-_

I got no answer but I could hear him, his footsteps were approaching. Less than two seconds later he was sitting next to me onto the stone wall.

_-Did you forget about our connection, little one?-___

_-No, of course not.-_ I knew why he didn't talk to me, the walls had ears around here.

_-Then tell me, why did you let him kiss you.-___

_-I didn't let him kiss me, it just happened and it's not that I like him, you know that.-_

He smiled at me. _–Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean I like him kissing you. So, was he a good kisser?-_

I rolled my eyes. _–Silly, you're the best kisser in the world.-___

_-Am I?-_ He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to me to place the most passionate kiss I ever had on my lips.

_-Yes, you are.-_ I thought and he let go.

_-Good. Now, would you like to join me?-_ He leaped down the wall and I did so too.  
I could feel the tension in the air, there was something going on in his mind but he was able to close our connection now, we had learned to control it properly. He opened the door to our room and took of his cape.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I was pressed against the wall and Diego kissed me. After a few minutes he let go and I could see the desire in his eyes, I could feel it in the air surrounding us.

"I want you," he whispered and I knew that I wanted him too.


	11. The ninja plan

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

**Chapter 10: The ninja plan**

We had been fighting almost all day, trying to improve our skills. Most of the guard was to Brazil, together with Aro and Caius. Marcus had to stay put to look after us, something he didn't like at all.  
I dodged one of Diego's attacks when suddenly something felt wrong, I could feel pain.

His arm hit me while I was still staring towards the door.

"Bree, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I nodded, my skin would heal quickly.

"Something is wrong," I murmured.

There was no one in the building except for me, Diego, Marcus and the wives. I opened one of the doors and I could see Marcus, looking out of the window. His head turned at me.

"What do you want?"

"It's you," I said. "You're the one I was feeling."

"Nonsense," he said while shaking his head. I knew that he was trying to hide his pain but it didn't work on me.

I wondered why I had never seen this before, it was the pain of loss. Maybe that was because of Chelsea, when she was around everyone seemed happy in some sort of way but now everything was different, her powers weakened when she was too far away.

Diego was following my thoughts and suddenly he answered them. _–Have you ever noticed the fact that Marcus is the only leader without a wife?- _

I looked over at the man in front of us, pain was still in the air although it was now accompanied by annoyance.

"Are you going to answer me?" He yelled but suddenly everything went black and a new picture was forming in front of my eyes.

_Marcus was still standing in front of me but a woman was standing by his side. She had long brown hair and wore a black dress covered with a red cape. I felt happy just being around her. I sensed her powers and it seemed that she had the ability to make others happy, she had an aura of happiness._

"Marcus, we should go, don't you think so?" the woman looked into his deep red eyes and he smiled at her.

"What will your brother think then?" he put a string of her hair behind her ear and she laid her head into his hand.

"Aro will understand, my love." She took his hand with her and smelled his sweet scent.

"I hope you're right, Didyme," he whispered.

Everything came back to normal and I blinked a few times.

"What was that?" Diego asked, he had seen it too through our connection.

"I don't really know, it seemed like a vision but a vision of the past."

Marcus seemed a little interested now, knowing that my power had become stronger.

"You said that you have got the ability from Alice, but your power doesn't work like the ones you get it from. Maybe your power is the opposite of hers, you see everything she can't see, also the past."

His explanation seemed to make sense but the vision didn't.

I decided not to talk about it and I excused ourselves for disturbing him and we walked back to our training room.

**A few days later at Volterra:**

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Aro who was in the library.

"Yes, young one?" he said. He never admitted it but I could still see the desire in his eyes, he wanted me to be in the guard to fight with them but he was pleased with how it was now.

"Did you have a sister?"

My question caught him by surprise but he remained his calm. "Yes, why?"

"Nothing, I just had a strange vision, that's all. But Marcus probably told you about his theory of me seeing in the past."

He nodded. "Have you told Marcus about this vision of my sister?" he asked, very interested.

"No, I didn't."

"Good," he murmured while walking outside.

There was something wrong and I knew it, right after I asked him about his sister. I was determined to find out what happened to her so I went to Marcus.

Diego was training with Alec but with one part of his mind he was following every step I made.

_-Be careful,- _he said.

_-Don't worry, I'll be fine.- _

I knocked on one of the doors in the big castle and Marcus told me to come in. These powers of Demetri were very handy, I knew where everyone was and I could easily find anyone.

"You again, what do you want?" he asked. The pain was gone now, of course, Chelsea was back.

"I want to ask you about a woman," I replied.

"What woman?"

"Didyme," I said. The room filled with pain again when I spoke her name out loud.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"My vision. I know that you two wanted to leave, I know that you loved her, that you felt happy around her, even I felt happy in my vision. I know that she's Aro's sister."

He shook his head. "Didyme is dead for a long time now, almost two three millennia."

"Since you two were planning to leave?"

He narrowed his eyes and I could feel the wonder in the air, he was clearly thinking about something.

"This is none of your business, now get out!"

I nodded and walked outside.

_-I need your help with his, I have a ninja plan.-_

-What ninja plan?- Diego asked.

_-I need you to use your power, on Didyme.-_

-But Bree, I haven't learnt something like that, it can take years.-

-I know, but you're stronger then you were before and you haven't tried it. Meet me at the garden.-

I walked through the hallways, waiting for Diego to accompany me. The pain that was inside of Marcus made me feel the hurt too, he missed his wife and I was going to do something about it, I was going to figure out what had happened to her.

When I took a step into the garden I could see the crystals all over my body again. This was the only place we could go out without wearing our capes, no human would ever see us here.

After a few minutes Diego came too, he and Alec had ended their fight and I could still see his arm had some cracks in it. He always had a hard job fighting Alec but they were equals, his partner was hurt too sometimes.

"Now, what do I need to do?" he asked.

"Revive her," I simply said.

He frowned at me.

"Remember what Eleazar told you, you have to really want this."

He nodded. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"I know you can, Diego. I have faith in you." He smiled at me and gave me a little kiss.

"Now, do you remember what she looks like?" He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

At first, nothing happened but soon a figure started to shape in front of us. A tall, brown haired, beautiful woman was standing in front of us. She was wearing the exact same clothes as in my vision. A dark dress covered with a red cape.

She looked around and I could see she noticed she was back in Volterra.

"How?" she asked when she suddenly noticed us.

"Hello Didyme," I said. "My name is Bree, and this is Diego. This must be a lot for you to take but you're in the year 2007. You've been dead for almost three millennia but my friend here has revived you, since he has the power to do so. I have the power to absorb and so I have gained a lot of different powers in my life, that's how I found out about you. Marcus is still in deep pain about your loss and Aro told me you were indeed his sister, because I had a vision about you."

Her eyes lit up when I said Marcus' name and she gritted her teeth when she heard Aro's.

"Marcus is still alive then?" she asked.

I nodded.

"And Aro too?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, why?" I could feel the anger hanging in the air.

"He's the one who did this to me," she said. "He's the one who killed me, just because he didn't want Marcus and me to leave. He gave us his blessing but it was all just a lie. My own brother killed me! But I'm glad he did, that he didn't kill Marcus. He only killed me since I had the less important power."

"Aro did this to you?" Diego asked.

"I think your power is wonderfull," I said. "It's nice that you can make us happy."

"Yes, Aro did this," she said while she smiled towards me. "You two seem too nice to be in the guard and you don't seem brainwashed by Chelsea."

"We're not in the guard, we're here to learn."

"Don't be foolish. I bet Aro asked you to come here, but I suggest you leave as soon as you're done her. Aro always wants power and if he can revive people from the death and you can absorb powers then you're a nice addition to his collection."

The woman in front of me seemed so different then all the others, she almost seemed human.

"He doesn't really know I can revive others," Diego said. "He just knows I can revive myself."

"So you revived me, for what then?" Didyme asked.

"Because I saw how much Marcus missed you and loved you," I said.

She smiled at me and if she could've cried then she would've.

"Marcus," she murmured. Suddenly she grabbed her throat. "The thirst, the pain, where is it?" she asked.

"I guess it's a side-effect of being dead or being revived, you don't feel thirsty anymore. Bree and I aren't thirsty either, but it's a good thing. You have a lot more space in your mind now," Diego said.

"Bree?" I heard Aro suddenly yell from inside the building.

Anger was taking over me and I could feel it was coming from Didyme.

"Marcus is with him, we should go." Diego nodded and he took the woman's arm, leading her into the castle.

"Bree," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Hold me back will you, I might jump at my brother when I see him."

I smiled at her. "I will."

Once the doors opened I could hear Marcus gasp and Aro turned around immediately.

Pitch black eyes met red ones and I took a hold of Didyme once she started to growl at Aro.

"But how?" he asked.

Diego smirked. "Guess you didn't know my true power." Aro blinked a few times.

"My boy, you can revive others too?" A new desire was revealed in his eyes, I was sure that he had lost some important vampires in the past and I already regretted asking him to revive Didyme. But when I looked at Marcus I was glad I had done it. Happiness filled the room and everyone could feel it know.

"Didyme," he murmured. The once strong and vengeful leader was gone and I could see a loving husband in the man.

"Marcus," she said. I let her go, because she didn't want to attack her brother anymore, she wanted to go to Marcus.

His arms were open before she laid her head upon his chest. His hands went through her long brown hair and he looked into her black eyes. "Ti amo," he whispered.

She cuddled herself into his neck and I wanted to jump for joy, the feeling was really overwhelming.

"No!" Aro screamed. It was for the first time that I had seen him lose his senses. He had always been calm but today was different. "I do not allow it! This is why I got rid of you in the first place! It's because he can feel emotions and you're always happy, you almost seem human. You are not going to leave Volterra! I forbid!"

"Got rid of her in the first place?" Marcus blinked a few times and looked from the woman in his arms to his brother-in-law. He searched for the emotional bond, only getting back hatred and not the love between a sister and a brother.

"You killed her?" Marcus shouted. He launched himself towards Aro who was pressed against the wall less than a second later.

"Brother, she's no good for you, you can see that. I wanted to save you from a life unknown, you have it good here, don't you?"

Marcus narrowed his eyes and spit some of his venom in Aro's face. "I've had it with you and your plans to conquer the world. You have what you want now, you have your powerful guard. I can't believe you kept my feelings closed for all these years, I should rip Chelsea's head off, I should rip yours off."

I was sure that everyone in the building was hearing him now and soon a big part of the guard was standing behind us, not knowing what to do.

"Didyme," Chelsea suddenly said. All the vampires looked at the woman that was standing behind her husband and brother with a scared look on her face. They knew her name, that was for sure and they all wondered how she could be alive again.

Demetri looked over to Diego. "You did this, didn't you?"

Diego smirked at him. "Guess my powers are better than yours." The short haired vampire gritted his teeth but stood still as Marcus spoke again.

"I will not kill you, since you are her brother, but don't expect me to ever come back, understood?"

Aro fell down to the ground and Jane ran over to him. Once she sat next to her master she looked up and threw an attack against Marcus. He fell down in pain and soon Jane was also against the wall. Her neck was in my hands and I could kill her if I wanted too.

"Bree, let her go, she's not worth it," Diego said with a calm voice.

I grabbed one of her arms and threw it to the other vampires. She screamed in horror.

"Now you know what pain feels like," I said to her.

She would get her arm back, of course, but it hurt when someone took a limb.

"We're going home." I said to Aro.

I walked out of the room, the guard was making room for us to leave, when suddenly Didyme called my name.

"Thank you, thank you both," she said while holding Marcus' hand.

I smiled at her and I knew they would leave too, they would finally find the happiness in each other.

Once I got in our room I took a bag and put my clothes in them while Diego was making sure we had a plane to leave.

When he was done I took the phone and called Edward. To my surprise someone else picked up the phone.

"Yes?" an angelic voice said. I didn't recognize the voice at first but soon I realized it was Renesmee.

"Nessie, is that you?"

"Don't act so surprised Bree, I'm still growing you know," she said. "Why do you call?"

"Tell your father we're coming home." Suddenly I heard her shouting and screaming, it seemed as if she was jumping up and down. "Mom, dad, Jake, Bree is coming home!"

~

We were sitting in the plane and we still had to fly two hours. The stewardess had already given us a strange look for not falling asleep at all but she left us alone.

"You know, you never told me what you got me in that shop in Seattle," I suddenly said. I didn't know why I was thinking of it, but it just popped up into my mind.

"I told you I would show it to you one day."

"Yes, but when is that?" I asked.

"Maybe now is a good time," he said while taking something out of his pocket. "Although I wanted it to be far more romantic."

He stood up and sat down on one knee in the middle of the hallway. The little box in his hands opened and a diamond ring was in it.

"Bree Tanner," he said. "You already know I love you and that I will never leave you. You're like my second half, you're my heart and I am yours. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and stay with me _forever_?"

I was caught by surprise and a few people who were awake all looked into our direction.

"Bree?" he smiled at me and I could feel that he was nervous.

"Say yes!" a little boy suddenly yelled and I smiled at him while his mother held him close to her, trying to tell him he should be quiet.

"Well, I guess I should do as I am told," I said and Diego quickly pulled me out of my chair and kissed me while some people started to clap.


	12. Epilogue

**irst of all, this is the last chapter (epilogue) of my story 'After Dead'. I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews and for making this story better by telling me the storyline wasn't very good or letting me know there were grammar and vocabulary mistakes. I'm just studying English for 4 years now so thanks for helping me out. But I want to thank one person in particular, grahamcracker-xx, and this chapter is dedicated to her. ******

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The short second life of Bree Tanner, Eclipse or any other book written by Stephenie Meyer, this is just fanmade.**

**Epilogue: 15 years later.**

"Eleazar, Carmen, I'm so glad you could join us!" Renesmee said while giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Fred," I said. He walked through the door while holding a blond strawberry haired woman's hand, Tanya. (A/N: So, that's the one I was talking about grahamcracker-xx) They had fallen in love about five years ago when he was visiting me and Diego. At the moment he was handling the animal blood diet pretty well but in the beginning it had been hard.

Diego was still outside, helping Alice to get everything ready for the party, and you all know Alice, she's a little bit overenthusiastic when it comes to parties, but hey, she's the best.

"Hey, where's your sister?" I asked Seth. The last couple of years Leah had become more open to us, to me and Renesmee in particular. She was a good friend now.

"I don't know, maybe some problems with the baby." He shrugged his shoulders.

Three years ago Leah had imprinted on a boy when we were going to the theatre. He was a handsome boy. He was tall, had short brown hair and a tanned skin. His eyes were grey but they seemed to change colors sometimes, when he was wearing a different blouse. His name was Farran and he and Leah had been married for almost a year now. The ones who had been very happy about this were of course Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil. They had grown a bit tired of her feelings for Sam and hatred against the imprinting. A few weeks ago she had had her baby but we hadn't seen her yet, we only knew it was a daughter.

Soon the birthday boy ran through the living room, greeting the guests.

"Anthony!" his mother yelled. "Aren't you dressed?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and told Renesmee to calm down. "He'll get ready in a minute, sweety." She turned around and looked into her husband's eyes, after all those years of being best friends she had fallen in love with him ten years ago and eventually became pregnant with Anthony.

He didn't grow as fast as his mother, probably because he 3/4th human when he was born. After about six months he had the physical appearance of a new born baby and Carlisle was able to deliver the baby without any problems. (A/N: I named him Anthony because Edward's human name was Edward Anthony Masen. )

Now, after about ten years he was seventeen, half human, 1/4th vampire and 1/4th werewolf. He had his grandfather's green eyes, that's why they named him Anthony in the first place and he had a pale vampire skin. He was as muscled as his father and had his dark, wild black hairs.

He was able to phase into a wolf for almost two years now. His father and Seth had taught him everything he needed to know. He was a grey wolf with white paws, Jacob had laughed with it the first time but when Nessie hit him against the head he never dared to laugh again. Seth on the other hand had given him the nickname 'Snowy' because of his paws. I thought it was very funny and told Renesmee not to be mad at about it.

As every vampire, Anthony got a power, he got the power to heal others, because of his father's genes to heal himself. He was also faster than most werewolves and vampires, but not as fast as me.

The young boy ran up the stairs to change, followed by Alice, who would probably make him wear the clothes of a prince.

The doorbell rang and when Renesmee opened the door I saw Leah standing there. She gave Nessie a hug and ran over to me to give me one too.

The rest was sitting in the living room and Esme had baked a huge cake for all the humans and werewolves in the house. Of course Charlie, Sue, Billy and the werewolf pack were there too.

"Where's your daughter?" I asked and Farran walked through the door, holding a little brown haired baby in his hands. Nessie and I leaned over it and told the parents how beautiful she was. She had her father's grey eyes but her mother's copper skin.

Suddenly I felt strange inside, I felt like I was being pulled of the air and being put right back. I heard a gasp behind me and turned over to look in Anthony's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked and she raised an eyebrow.

The little girl in her arms focused her eyes onto the birthday boy and Edward started to chuckle. I had been right, Anthony was imprinted with the little girl.

He walked down the stairs and ran over to us.

"Can I hold her?" he asked Leah, who was figuring out what had happened.

"Sure, if you promise to give her back," she said, still unsure.

He took the little girl in his arms and hugged her against his chest while her little hand took one of his fingers.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Luna," Farran said. "Like the moon."

"Luna," Anthony whispered. "My own beautiful moon."

I looked next to me when I saw Diego approaching, finally ready in the garden.

_-Typically Anthony to imprint with a baby,-_ he thought.

He took me in his arms and I looked at the wedding ring around his ring finger. It had been the most beautiful day in my existence and I would never forget it.

_-At least I'm smart enough to fall in love with a little ninja,-_ he said before giving me a peck on the lips and making sure Luna could go back to her mother's arms, for now. Because when she grew up, she would have to give her daughter to Anthony, but he would take care of her, I knew he would.

**The end.******

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it in some sort of way.)******

**-crackingvoices**


End file.
